Postcard from Paris
by mayleebaby28
Summary: When you've seen the real thing... Robbie chases a girl the girl he loves, but when he finds her, has she changed for good?
1. Chasing Cat

"What?" Robbie asked into his phone. He was sitting in his room, the only light was coming from the moon, high in the sky on the warm June night. It was the summer after he had graduated from Hollywood Arts High School.  
"I was offered an internship in Paris." The girl's voice on the other side sounded happy, but there was a hint of sandess there too. "And not the one in Texas either. The one in France."  
"Paris?" He asked. He really didn't know what to say to her. He didn't want her to leave town, much less the country.  
"Yeah." She breathed on the other line. "I leave in the morning."  
"In the morning!? Do I even get to spend time with you before you leave?" He asked.  
"Well, that's why I was calling. If you want to meet me at the air port, I leave tomorrow morning at nine." She said softly. Robbie sighed. It was better than nothing.  
"I'll be there." He hung up and threw the phone onto his floor. This was not how he wanted to say goodbye. He wanted more time than 30 minutes at the airport, and more privacy than the lounge filled with a hundered people. But at least he got that much.

Or so he thought. He woke up and looked at his alarm clock. It didn't go off like he had wanted it to. It was 8:30. She left in a half hour. He sprung to life, getting dressed faster than he ever had before. He didn't bother with his hair, and skipped breakfast. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door. The air port was twenty minutes away. If he hurried he could get there before she left. But his car wasn't starting.  
"Come on, come on." He desperately tried to turn the key, but the car wouldn't start. "Damn battery." He pounded his fist on the steering wheel. He would have to try and catch a cab. He yanked his keys out of the ignition, threw the door open, and took off running down the street. He tried calling her, but she didn't answer. It took him a few minutes, but he finally spotted a cab. He waved it over.  
"The air port, and hurry, please." Robbie said. The cab driver sped off down the road.  
"Uh, sorry, the blvd. is closed. We have to take a detor. It'll be an extra ten minutes. Won't charge you." The driver said.  
"No." Robbie whispered. He handed the cab driver the money he owed for the couple of streets and sprung out of the car. He ran as fast as he could down the closed road. If he ran fast enough, maybe, just maybe he could catch her. His heart raced and his legs felt like they were on fire, but he couldn't stop, he had to catch her before she got on the plane. When the air port came into sight, his adrenaline pumped. He ran faster than he thought he could. He tore into the air port, ran through the building. It took him a few minutes to get through security, and he took off trough the people, leaving his shoes and his jacket back at the security gate. He could see her by her gate. She was just about to board the plane. She was showing the woman her passport and was just about to get on the plane.  
"Cat!" He yelled as loud as he could, but she didn't turn around. He ran to the front of the line.  
"Cat!" He yelled into the tunnel. But she come back out.  
"I'm sorry sir, do you have a ticket?" The attendant asked. But Robbie couldn't speak. He couldn't move. All he could do was think about the little red head walking out of his life. He pulled out his pear phone and tried calling her again.  
"Robbie?" Cat asked on the other line.  
"Cat, I am so sorry. My alarm didn't go off, then my car wouldn't start, and the blvd. was closed, and I had to run here. I'm standing by the gate." He explained.  
"Really? Miss, I forgot something in the lounge, can I go back?"  
"No, sorry, were about to take off."  
"But, this is really important."  
"You need to hang up the phone." Robbie could hear the shuffle of the flight attendent walking through coach halls.  
"I can't get off the plane Robbie. I don't have time. I have to get to Paris on this flight to get there on time." Cat said sadly.  
"I understand. Call me when you land, please." Robbie said.  
"I will. I have to go, the flight attendant is coming back."  
"Bye, Kitty Cat." Robbie mumbled.  
"Bye, Robbie." Cat hung up. Robbie let his phone fall to his side.  
"Excuse me, Sir? Do you have a flight ticket?" The woman at the desk repeated.  
"No, but can I get one? How much are they?" He asked.  
"2092$, Sir. But you would have to get the next flight at the front desk." She pointed in the direction of the security gate where Robbie had left his shoes.  
"I can't affored that." Robbie mumbled to himself, walking back toward the security gate. He didn't think he would get very far with the 48.75$ in his bank account. But he had to go see her. He called the next best person.  
"Hey, Andre, I need a big favor." Robbie said when Andre picked up.


	2. Off to London

"Alright, man, we all chipped in some money." Andre said. Robbie had ran to Andre and Tori's apartment, and had found Beck, Jade, and Trina there too.  
"Everyone?" Robbie asked, looking toward Jade and Trina.  
"Well, if it makes you leave the country." Trina shrugged.  
"I did it for Cat." Jade said in a monotone voice.  
"We each chipped in 350$. Thats 2100$. It's enough to get you a round trip flight." Andre handed him the money. Robbie pocketed it.  
"Thank you guy, so much. I have to go see her. I-I, I feel like I let her down not seeing her off this morning." Robbie sat down in the nearest chair.  
"We get it, man. Go on and get that plane ticket." Andre said.  
"And, umm, another thing. Could you two go fix my car? I think the battery died. It wouldn't start this morning." Robbie said, grabbing his jacket.  
"No prob, Rob, just go get Cat." Andre said, almost pushing Robbie out the door. Robbie went running down the street back to the air port. He had done more running than he had ever thought possible in one day. He was so happy his friends had better jobs than his. He worked at a fast food resturant. Andre had gotten quite a lot of money when a record label signed him. Tori was a wedding singer, and since it was summer, she made hundreds every weekend. Jade and Beck had both gotten small acting jobs in many movies. Each part was small, but that made it so that they could do more than one movie at one time. Trina actually found something she was good at, she was the voice of a cartoon. A cartoon in a comercial for make up.  
'Ever feel like you're just flat?'  
'Yeah, How do I change that?'  
'Try Hollywood Glam make up.' Then the little cartoon Trina puts on a little of the make up, then turns into the real Trina. She was the face of Hollywood Glam make up. Exactly what she wanted.  
Robbie walked up the the ticket counter, panting and unable to speak.  
"One, one sec." He took a second to catch his breath. "One round trip flight to paris." He slapped the money on the counter.  
"Here you go sir." The man behind the desk pushed a ticket toward him.  
"Thanks." Robbie proceded to security and realized he had no luggage. Better off. That way he wouldn't need luggage fee money. He let his shoes and jacket go through the scanner for the second time today, but this time he put the items back on before continuing to the lounge. The plane left in four hours. He had some time to kill. Maybe he could call Tori and ask her to bring him up his pear pad. He had left his only other house keys with Tori. And one with Cat, but that would be of little use to him now. He did have a lot of time to kill.  
"Hey, Tori." Robbie said when she picked up her phone. "Would you think I was asking too many favors of you guys if I asked you to brng me my pear pad? And maybe a new shirt, because mine smells like sweat? Oh! And my pass port." Robbie asked. He felt bad, asking so much of his friends, but Cat was too important to him to not see her again.  
"Not at all. I had to run to the store anyways. Do you want me to bring you something to eat or drink?" Tori asked. Then Robbie heard his stomach growl. He had skipped breakfast.  
"If you don't mind." Robbie said.  
"I don't. I'll call you when I get there. Meet me by the front door." Tori said, hanging up. Robbie decided it was time to go back through security. He went back throught, and by the time he had gotten through the stupid gate, Tori was calling him.  
"I'm outside." She said.  
"So am I." Robbie said, walking through the doors. Tori was standing under the roof where cabs constantly passed, picking people up and taking them wherever they wanted to go.  
"Here's your pear pad, your pass port, a new shirt, a veggie burger, and a soda." Tori piled the things into her friend's arms.  
"Thanks, Tori." Robbie smiled, taking a sip of the soda.  
"It's no problem. What time does your flight leave?" Tori asked.  
"Four hours." Robbie sighed.  
"You really love Cat, don't you?" Tori asked.  
"We had that little thing over a year ago, and we broke it off because we had different interests in life, we thought that we wouldn't work out because she wanted to go into fashion and had no idea where it would take her. And I wanted to go into acting, or comedy, or anything that's not working at a drive through window. And I told her that I wouldn't be able to give that stuff up to follow her, but I was wrong. I would give up everything to follow her. We thought we didn't really love eachother, we thought we loved being in a relationship. But that was wrong too. I love her. I love her so much." Robbie took a deep breath.  
"And we all support you. We've all been there. Remember when Andre almost left for New York? I convinced him to stay and he got a record deal. Or when Beck wanted to go back to Canada? And Jade made him stay by saying she would take him back? We've all been in this situation. And we undrestand how you feel. Now head back inside, finish your veggie burger, and call us when you land." Tori waved. She got back into her car and sped off. Robbie ate his burger, watching the sky. It was cloudy, but, luckly, no rain. He finished his burger and slurpped down his drink, then went back into the air port. He had a few hours left, so he went back through security, then to the lounge. He looked through the pictures on his Pear pad. Most of them were him and Cat, so he decided to play grumpy gerbils instead.  
"Flight One twenty three to London, now boarding." A voice came over the speaker system. Robbie lined up at the desk. He flashed his ticket and his passport then boarded the plane. He tucked his passport and ticket into his pocket and sat down in his seat. He was so tired, and after the plane took off, he fell asleep.


	3. Paris and Cat don't mix

"Sir? We've landed in London. The lay over to Paris leaves in an hour." A flight attendant shook him gently. He sat up and saw that the plane was clearing out. He grabbed the few possessions he had and tacked on to the back of the line. His watch said it was 11 at night, but he didn't know what the time difference was. He pulled out his phone and checked it. He had a missed call from Cat two hours ago. He followed the crowd through security, then proceeded to the nearest restroom to change his shirt. He decided now would be a good time to call Cat back.  
"Hey, Cat, sorry I missed your call. I fell asleep on the couch."  
"It's alright. I just, you said to call when I landed. So I did." She sighed.  
"How's Paris?" Robbie asked sadly, closing the stall door so he could change. He unbuttoned his shirt while he held the phone to his ear with his shoulder.  
"Well, I've only been here for two hours, But my apartment is great. My boss has 7 apartments, and he lends out four of them for interns and employees that come from the states. I have a view of a beautiful, historic street. It looks like the street from when we had our first date." Cat whispered.  
Robbie remembered that street. He flashed back to that rainy night while he weasled out of his shirt using only one hand at a time. It was poring rain when they left the movie theater, and they hadn't driven because two hours ago the sky had been clear. Cat was wearing a pretty dress, so Robbie gave her his jacket. He walked her home, and when he finally got to his own house, he was soaked. You could see right through his light blue button up and he was sloshing in his shoes.  
"I remember." He mumbeled as he pulled the new shirt on. Ironically it was the one he wore on their first date.  
"Robbie? Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course, anything." Robbie chewed his bottom lip.  
"Did I make the right choice coming here?" She asked. He could hear her shuffling her feet. She was probobly kicking the floor softly with the tip of her toes like she did when she was nervouse.  
"Yeah, Cat that's a great opportunity for you and-"  
"No. Did I do the right thing leaving you?" She asked softly.  
"Cat, I-I, I'll get by. I miss you already, but I'll be right here when you come back. Whenever you come back." He mumbled, opening the stall door and leaving the restroom.  
"I guess." She muttered. Robbie looked up at the screen with the names of flights lit up in yellow, red, and green lights. He had 40 minutes until his flight left.  
"You'll be back here before you know it, Cat. I promise. Time's going to fly by." He said, trying to cheer her up.  
"I just, I wish we could've seen eachother this morning." She said softly.  
"I know, and I feel so bad about that. I-I, I really wanted to see you off. But when I got here, you were getting on the plane and you couldn't hear me." He started walking to the lounge.  
"I want to go back home. Do you think it's stupid giving up this internship and catching the next flight to LA?" She asked. Robbie inhaled sharply. He couldn't let her get on a plane, he's only two hours away from seeing her sweet face and hearing that velvety voice of hers in person. And if she got on a plane, he would have no place to stay, and he would be in Paris for a week.  
"No, no Cat don't do that. You're just home sick. This is a big change. Give it time. You'll love Paris." He forced a smile even though she couldn't see him.  
"I guess you're right, you're always right." She whispered. "I should go, it's nine hours ahead here, so it's eight in the morning here. I have to go in for my first day in about an hour." Cat sighed.  
"Alright. Call me when you get home." He said, mentally pounding his head on a wall for not thinking about the time difference. He wouldn't be able to find her until after work.  
"I will. Bye Robbie." Cat said softly.  
"Bye." Robbie hung up his pear phone. He walked to where his plane was boarding. He flashed his ticket and his passport again. He followed the flow of people to the coach seats. When he finally found his seat, there was already a woman sitting in the window seat. He really didn't mind having the isle seat, but he wasn't up for awkward chit chat.  
"Hello, I'm Isabella." The woman said in a beautiful english accent.  
"I'm Robbie. I'm from America." He forced a smile as he sat down next to her.  
"I've always wanted to visit America. What's it like?" She asked.  
"Well, it's, uhh," Robbie thought, "It's hot most of the time, and it's full of wierd people, but it's got some pretty cool places to see. I live in Hollywood and everything there seems so cool." He explained, checking the time difference on his pear pad so he could change it on his watch.  
"That sounds smashing. So why are you going to Paris with so little luggage?" She asked.  
"Well, it was, kind of a spur of the moment thing." Robbie explained, adjusting his watch.  
"I'm going to visit my Aunt and Uncle." She said, looking out the window.  
"That's cool." Robbie sighed, looking down at the background of his pear pad. His favorite picture of him and Cat. She was wearing a light pink berret over her red hair. She was wearing a light pink blouse and blue jeans. She was sitting on Robbie's lap. He was wearing a blue button down shirt and a pair of black jeans. She was puckering her lips at the camera while Robbie was just smiling like the goofball that he was.  
"She's pretty. Is she your girlfriend?" Isabella asked.  
"She was."  
"You still love her." It wasn't a question.  
"Yeah."  
"She doesn't know."  
"No."  
"She flew to Paris and you had to go and see her."  
"Yeah." Robbie nodded and turned his pear pad off.  
"I think it's sweet."  
"Thanks." Robbie mumbled. Isabella plugged herself into her pear pod, giving Robbie some scilence. He took a deep breath, trying to clear his head. He thought of listening to the music on his pear phone, but decided against it. He settled for playing games on his pear pad.


	4. Paris isn't Robbie's Cup of Tea

"Passengers, please remove your luggage from the overhead compartments. Watch for falling items as some things may have been shifted during flight." The flight attendant's forced happy voice came over the intercom as passengers hopped from their seats. Robbie had to wait for all of the people with luggage in front of him to be able to get off the plane. When he finally got off the plane, he sprinted to get to the security gate. He had no clue where Cat lived, but maybe he could do a little street singing to earn some money. He had a few recordings of the instrumental of songs he wrote on his pear pad. And he could just put out one of his shoes for tips. Once he got out of the airport, he followed the flow of people until he was in a large park. He chose a spot by a lamp post, slipped his shoe off, played the instrumental for I think You're Swell on his pear pad and started singing.  
Passerbys threw lose change into his shoe, and a few gathered to hear him finish singing his song. It would have been better with his guitar, but he hadn't brought luggage. He really, sincerly hoped Cat would have something he could wear because he only had two shirts and a pair of pants. It was a little unnerving, really. After he finished I think you're swell, some people clapped and he sat down a near park bench. He didn't really know how far it would get him, but there were quite a few Euros in change there.  
"Excuse me, do I know you?" A young woman with an American accent came walking up to him. She had long brown hair under a blue berret, a London flag t-shirt, and a denim mini skirt. She looked like a confused tourist.  
"Umm, I don't think so. I just got here, I live in LA in California." He said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.  
"Oh, no, I know who you are. You're that guy on my co-worker's desktop." Robbie's heart fluttered.  
"What's her name?" Robbie asked. If she knew Cat, she could help him find her now so he didn't have to stay in this park full of bad smelling people and wierd mustaches.  
"Cat Valentine." The girl smiled.  
"You know Cat? Could you take me to her? Or her apartment?" Robbie asked, slipping his shoe back on.  
"Were all on lunch right now. I could take you back to the office. The girl decided to just order in lunch and work through it. Little thing is committed." The brunnette said, begining to lead him through the park.  
"She always wanted to go far in fashion." Robbie smiled to himself. They walked down town, making small conversation when the scilence got to be too much. She showed him a tall building with a pink sign written in french.  
"Here it is. Third floor, and the intern conference room is the fourth door on your left when you step off of the elevator." The girl said pointing. Robbie thanked her, but she was already waving at someone and running off down the street. Robbie ran through the front lobby to the elavator. He bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly. He finally got to see Cat after this rediculously long journey. He ran off of the elevator, down the hall, and into the fourth door on his left. He stared down a long table, and down at the end opposite him looking over her lap top screen at him, was Cat


	5. Cat's new Attitude

"Robbie?" She asked.  
"I-I, I had to come see you." He said, taking a few deep breaths.  
"Robbie." A smile spread across Cat's face. She slammed her laptop shut, jumped up on the table, and ran down it. Robbie caught her as she fell off of the table and gathered her in his arms for the best feeling hug of his life. He never wanted the moment to end. He finally had Cat in his arms again. "I can't believe you're here. I thought you were still in LA." She said, pulling back from him a little bit.  
"I, I realized, I couldn't just let you walk out of my life that easily. I had to come and see you." He said happily. Cat hugged him tightly again.  
"I'm so happy you're here. I was just thinking about how much I really missed you." Cat said, leaning her head on his chest.  
"I missed you too, Kitty Cat." Robbie rested his head on top of her's.  
"Robbie, tell me the real reason you came all the way out here." Cat pulled away from him and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Robbie took a deep breath.  
"So I can do this." Robbie took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. He sighed happily as Cat grabbed his wrists, keeping his hands on her face.  
"Ehem." A voice cleared his throat behind Robbie. The two of them swung their heads around to see a tall, skinny, blond man in a black sweater and blue jeans standing in the door way. "Am I interupting something, Caterina?" He asked.  
"Catarina?" Robbie asked, as though he had never known her full name, but she ignored him.  
"Oh, sorry, Robbie, this is Frank, one of the other interns. Frank, this is my friend from the states, Robbie." Cat said, stepping away from Robbie, who frowned at the loss of contact. "Robbie, Frank is from Italy." Cat explained.  
"Nice to meet you." The boys exchanged hand shakes.  
"It's nice to meet one of Caterina's friends." Frank said in a thick italian accent that Robbie hadn't noticed when he had spoken before.  
"Yeah, nice to meet one of her co workers." Robbie smiled, defensivly putting an arm around Cat's waist.  
"Well, Robbie, I really should get back to work. Umm, here's my apartment key, and here's the adress and apartment number. I'll see you later." Cat handed him a key and a piece of paper.  
"Ok. See you, Kitty Cat." Robbie leaned down to kiss her but she didn't look up at him, so he settled for kissing her forehead instead.  
"Kitty Cat?" Frank asked. Robbie's phone began to ring.  
"Oh, hey, it's Andre." Robbie said.  
"Tell him I'll call him later." Cat said, her eyes telling Robbie he should leave.  
"Alright. Bye." Robbie answered his phone on his way to the elevator. "Hey, Andre, wierdest thing. I just saw Cat at her office, and we were alone for a little while, then one of her co workers came in and she acted like I was a disgrace. And the guy called her Caterina. I thought that, other than her parents, I was the only one who ever did that." Robbie said, pushing the first floor button a few times.  
"Hey, man, Cat's a wierd person sometimes. She's trying to make a new life for herself. And she's at work, she's trying to be professional." Andre said.  
"Maybe. I don't know. I'm on my way back to her apartment right now." Robbie said softly, exiting the building.  
"So, what did she do when you saw her?" Andre asked.  
"Ran down the table to hug me." Robbie smiled at that, even thought right now it feels like it was just a dream.  
"Now, see that's the same old Cat." Andre said happily.  
"I guess. It was still wierd though. And I've been meeting some of the coolest girls on this trip. One of them was on the plane from London to Paris and she was really interesting and she had a cool accent, then there was this one girl who was another intern that worked with Cat with. She was kind of cool to talk to." Robbie said.  
"Well save some chicks for the rest of us." Andre said on the other line.  
"I will. Cat said she'd call you later. I have to go." Robbie said sadly.  
"K man, talk to you later." Andre hung up. Robbie tucked the phone back into his pocket. Luckly, Cat's apartment was only a few blocks away. He found it easily thanks to her delicatly had-written directions. He wandered up to the top floor, found apartment 143 and twisted the key in the lock.  
The apartment was plain and simple, and yet Cat's few decorations she had puten up had made it her apartment. He looked out the large window down at the street. Cat was right, it was a beautiful view. Robbie took in the room, and saw a box that said his name. He had left a few things at her old apartment back in LA, but he had thought she threw the stuff out. He tore open the box and saw the gifts he had given her. There was a stuffed pink giraffe, his jacket from their first date, a few t-shirts, a few pairs of pants, random pieces of jewelry, a valentines day card, and a pair of flip flops. Now he was glad he had stayed on Cat's couch for the week between moving out of his parent's house and into his new apartment. He grabbed a pair of the jeans and proceded to the bathroom. Cat wouldn't be home for a few hours, and a taking a shower before then would be a good idea. He shed his clothes and hopped in the shower. He had to use Cat's cherry smelling shampoo and Apple body wash, but at least he didn't smell like a sweaty air plane seat anymore. He actually missed that smell more than he realized. After drying off, he put his shirt back on and put on the pair of jeans he had swiped from the box. He folded the black jeans he had on and tucked them under his arm. Cat's apartment was one room, so he figured he would be sleeping on the fluffy looking pink couch. He slipped the jeans and his pear pad under the couch and slopped down on the pink cushions. He turned on the television, but couldn't figure out how to turn the news to english. He turned it off and closed his eyes for a few minutes instead.


	6. Back in Love and Back To Weird

"Robbie?" Robbie woke up to the sound of his own name. He looked up and saw Cat sitting on the coffee table in front of him.  
"Hey, Kitty Cat." Robbie smiled sleepily.  
"I still can't believe you came here." She bit her lower lip.  
"I can't either." Robbie sighed happily as he sat up.  
"So how long do you stay?" Cat asked, letting Robbie take her hands in his.  
"My flight leaves in a week." He sighed, looking down at her dainty hands.  
"Only a week?" Cat asked. "I wish you could stay longer." Cat smiled sadly.  
"Hey, I'm here now. How about we have some dinner." Robbie smiled softly.  
"Alright. I have stuff for spagetti, and pop tarts." Cat said, hopping up.  
"Well, I think spagetti sounds good." Robbie stood up too.  
"So, Robbie, I'm wondering." Cat said as she dug for the noodles in the cabinet.  
"What are you wondering, Kitty Cat?" Robbie asked as he looked for a large pot.  
"Why did you go to all the trouble to come out here just to follow me?"  
"Well, because," Robbie sighed, "I still love you Cat. I never stopped." He set the large pot on the counter.  
"Really?" Cat asked breathlessly. Robbie nodded.  
"Yeah." He added. Cat dropped the box of spagetti she was holding and ran into Robbie's arms. He captured her lips with his. As far as he was concerned, nothing else mattered. Nothing else in the world was happening that was more important than the girl in his arms. He lifted her off of the tile floor and carried her over to the couch.  
"Oh wait, Robbie, I love you too." Cat said, pulling away from him for a few seconds. Robbie hungrily kissed her again. At that moment, Robbie knew that she loved him again, even if she hadn't said it.

"Cat." Robbie groaned. It was early in the morning and Cat's super annoying alarm was going off. "Cat, your alarm." He groaned again.  
"I know, I know, I can't find my phone." She said. Robbie sighed then pushed himself up off of Cat's matress. He looked around and spotted something pink poking out of Cat's pants she was wearing yesterday.  
"Cat, pocket." Robbie said. Cat twisted around and saw what he was talking about. She rushed over and grabbed her phone. She turned off the alarm with a sigh of relief. Robbie sighed too and flopped back down on the matress.  
"Sorry about that." Cat said, setting her phone down on her night stand.  
"It's cool. I wanted to see you before you left for work this morning." He curled himself up in the sheet. Cat smiled and began picking out her outfit for the day while Robbie just layed on her bed.  
"Robbie." Cat said softly, setting her pile of clothes on the corner of her bed and sitting beside Robbie.  
"Yeah, Kitty Cat?" Robbie asked, opening one eye.  
"Nothing." Cat smiled to herself, then giggled. Robbie laughed a little. He loved her giggle. Robbie weazled his arm around her waist and brought her to lay down with him. "Robbie, I have to get ready for work." She said, thought she really didn't want to leave.  
"Oh come on, stay here with me." Robbie said, sleepily resting his chin on her shoulder.  
"I can't." Cat sighed, then got up. She grabbed her stack of clothes and went to go take a shower. Robbie got up, slightly chilly, and wandered out to his box. There were only 3 more pairs of pants in here, and one of them was a pair of pajama pants. He pulled those on over his boxers and went to the kitchen to make scrambled eggs. It was a little after 7 in the morning, and the sun was just growing over the horizon. It was a beautiful view from this apartment. Robbie sighed, looking out the window. He couldn't help but think that on the other side of the world, Andre and Beck were looking in his fridge for food that their own apartments had lacked. And of course Tori was there, cleaning up whatever mess Jade made. Just thinking of what Jade could do to his apartment made him sweat. He grabbed his pear phone off of the counter and dialed Beck's number.  
"Hey Rob, how's Paris?" Beck asked when he answered.  
"Great. Umm, Jade hasn't been in my apartment has she?" Robbie asked as he turned the stove off.  
"No, not that I know of." Beck said in a confused tone.  
"Oh thank God." Robbie breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Anyways," Beck said awkwardly, "How is Cat?"  
"Oh, she's um, she's great. Really, she's loving her new job and her new apartment is awesome."  
"Oh, you've been to her apartment?" Beck asked.  
"Beck, I'm staying at her apartment. I have a little less than fifty bucks in my bank account, and I don't think that will get me a hotel for a week." Robbie said as he put the scrambled eggs on two plates.  
"Oh, And she's cool with that?"  
"Of course. We, umm, we're sort of dating. I think."  
"Really, that's great." Beck said.  
"Beck! Get off the phone!" Jade yelled on the other line.  
"I'm talking to Robbie!" Beck yelled back.  
"Oh, put him on speaker." Beck complied. "Hey, Shapiro, how's Cat?" Jade asked.  
"She's fine. She's got a great apartment, and her job is cool." Robbie said, waving at Cat as she came out of the bathroom with a wet head. "Hold on." Robbie put his phone on speaker and set it on the counter.  
"Who is it?" Cat asked, walking over to him and taking a plate and a fork.  
"Beck and Jade." Robbie took a bite of his food.  
"Hey Cat." Beck called.  
"Hey!" Cat said excitedly.  
"How's Paris?" Jade asked.  
"It's super awesome! I love it here it's so pretty!" Cat took a bite of her food.  
"That's great Cat. But look, we have to go, it's getting kind of late here." Beck said.  
"Alright. I'll call you guys later!" Cat called.  
"Alright. See you in a week Rob." Beck bid his goodbye and hung up the phone.  
"Thanks for making breakfast, Robbie." Cat smiled.  
"It was the least I could do. I feel like I'm imposing." Robbie said, setting his plate in the sink and rinsing it off.  
"Robbie, you're not imposing. If anything, I should feel like I owe you. You flew all this way just to be with me." Cat said, following suit and washing off her own plate.  
"Well, I had to come see you." Robbie said for what felt like the 17th time since he got there.  
"I love you." Cat said after a beat.  
"I love you too." Robbie replied.  
"I have to go finish getting ready." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran off to finish her hair and make up. Robbie got to work doing the dishes. For as tiny as Cat was, she ate a lot. There were quite a few dishes piling up in the sink. Robbie washed them all and put them away. The cabinets went in the same order as Cat's old apartment, and he had gotten accustomed to it with how much time he had spent there. Plates were right beside the sink, glasses were on the other side of the sink, pots and pans were next to the oven, and silverware was right below the coffee machine. It was just how he remembered it. Suddely he felt like they were back home when they were dating. Cat and Robbie were cleaning Cat's house, and Cat had to walk him through where to put everything. After that, he realized she had always had the layout that way. Everything was the same layout as everywhere else she had lived. Her bed was on the north wall, her couch and television were in the corner. She didn't have a formal dining room, just a small kitchen table in the corner with four chairs. And in the big empty space by the glass window wall was a large fluffy pink rug. Robbie had slept on that rug on multiple occasions.  
"Robbie? Are you alright?" Cat asked, starting the coffee maker.  
"Yeah, just, thinking." Robbie shrugged and turned off the water he had left running.  
"About what?" Cat asked.  
"How your apartment or house always has the same layout." Robbie tilted his head as he looked over at the window.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat asked defensivly.  
"Nothing, just, I love it. I love knowing the layout by heart, because it means I know you by heart. I love you." Robbie said softly.  
"Aww, Robbie." Cat cooed. She began to lean in for a kiss, but a soft knock on the front door interupted her. Cat sighed and walked over to the door. When she pulled it open, Frank was standing there. "Oh, good morning, Frank. Come on in." Cat said, waving him in.  
"Good morning, Catarina." Frank said.  
"Would you like some coffee?" Cat asked, filling her own mug.  
"No, thank you." Frank said.  
"Alright, I just have to go find my shoes and we can go." Cat set her mug on the counter and left for her room. Robbie grabbed the loaf of bread from the bread box in the corner of the counter. Then he reached for the tall pantry on the end of the counter by the kitchen table and found the peanutbutter, and grabbed the strawberry jelly out of the fridge. He made Cat's favorite sandwich for her and put it in a plastic bag. He found a bottle of strawberry milk and an ice pack and shoved it all in a paper bag. Then he noticed that Cat had made a batch of red velvet white chocolate chip cookies. Robbie's favorite. He stuck one in another plastic bag and put that in the paper bag too. He found a pink pen and a few sticky notes in the drawer beneath the phone. He wrote her name on one and put it on the outside of the bag. Then he wrote 'Have a woderful day, Kitty Cat. I love you. -Robbie' on the other one and stuck it on the cap of the milk bottle. He was rolling up the top of the bag as she came running out of her room, her heals clicking on the black and white tiles.  
"Ok, let's go." She said softly.  
"Uhh, Cat." Robbie called to her before she ran out.  
"Yeah?" She paused by the door. Frank stopped too.  
"I made you lunch." Robbie walked up to her and handed her the bag.  
"Oh, thank you, Robbie." Cat quickly kissed his cheek and ran out to the hall right behind Frank.  
"I Love you!" Robbie called as the door slammed. "So weird." He mumbled as he went to put away the mess he made in the kitchen.


	7. His Cat

**AN: Important! If you love victorious and want to see it continue, then go to strawberryangel143's profile on this website, click on Let's Save Victorious, and review! We need all the review we can get!**

Robbie had decided that today would be a good day to go walk around and see the sights. Of course, he had no way of paying for anything. He had to save the euros so that he could do his laundry later. He had walked around, took pictures of the Eiffel tower with his phone, talked to a few nice people, sang a few more songs for money, and by the time he found his way back to Cat's apartment, it was already around one in the afternoon. He thought now would be a good time to give his work a call and tell them he quits. He had no money, but he would find another job that payed more than eight dollars an hour.  
"Hi, Boss." Robbie said when his boss answered the phone.  
"Robbie, don't tell me you're sick. Your shift starts this afternoon." He said.  
"No, Boss, actually, I want to quit." Robbie sighed.  
"Why?"  
"Well, I'm in Paris right now. It's a long complicated story, but I wont be back for a week. And I really don't think I can live on the pay anymore." Robbie admitted.  
"Well, Robbie, you don't have to quit, you have some vacation days saved up, plenty for you to stay there without quitting. And I'll give you a dollar an hour raise." His boss said.  
"Alright. But, I'm still going to be looking for another job. I had to borrow so much money to come out here it's not even funny. I have to make more money to pay it back. I don't even have enough money right now to do anything. I'm sitting in my girlfriend's apartment right now. I don't even have money for a hotel." He explained.  
"No problem, Robbie. This job will be waiting here for you."  
"Thanks, Boss." Robbie smiled and hung up. At least he still had his job. He leaned his head against the back of the couch. So he was here in Paris, and he had Cat, but something still felt weird. Like how she acted when Frank was around. He absolutely hated snooping, but if anything would tell him what was up, it was Cat's diary. She wrote in it almost every night. Last night, when she thought he had fallen asleep, she pulled it out and wrote in it. He always knew she had one, but he never knew where she hid it until now. He quietly snuck into her room even though he was alone. He looked down on the floor between her night stand and the bed, there was a pink binding staring back at him. He picked up the small pink book and flipped to the last entry.  
_Robbie followed me here! I can't believe it. And we said we still love each other and life just seems so wonderful and amazing! And we even made love tonight. I've never been so happy! Can my life get any better? I guess if I were back in LA with ALL of my friends, but I have great new friends, Like Frank, Lola, and Vicki._  
Robbie frowned. Nothing that he was looking for specifically. He flipped to the page behind it.  
_I'm on the plane. I was just video chatting with my new co-worker, Frank. He's so nice. I think we can really connect when I get to Paris. He said I'm as pretty as a pink rose, sweet as a cannoli, and as positive as a peach. He is such a sweet guy. Maybe we can really hit it off. I hope so. And he calls me Catarina because it he said it feel so pretty rolling off of his tongue. I really like him :)_  
Robbie closed the book and put it back. She liked Frank before Robbie had just swooped in and swept her off of her feet. He sat down on the unmade bed and rested his head in his hands.  
"Robbie?" Cat asked as she wandered into the room. "What's wrong?" Cat sat beside him.  
"I thought you didn't get home until five thirty." Robbie said, trying to change the subject.  
"Oh, the interns got off early today because they were having a big meeting and no interns are allowed to go to the meetings." Cat shrugged.  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, so were all going out to dinner, want to come?" Cat asked.  
"Uhh, Cat, I don't have enough money to pay for it." Robbie admitted shyly.  
"Robbie, I can pay for it. It's a paid internship, and I don't have to worry about paying rent or utilities because my boss does it. I can treat you to dinner." Cat said, fiddling with a few bobby pins as she tried to twist her hair up.  
"Well, if you're sure." He got up. It was better to be there to try to fend Frank off.  
"Alright. Are you sure you're ok?" Cat asked, turning around too look at Robbie directly.  
"Yeah, yeah, Kitty Cat, I'm fine." He smiled at her sweet face, although he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. "Hey, what time is this dinner?" Robbie asked slyly.  
"Five. Why?" Cat asked as she let her hair fall, deciding she didn't like it.  
"Wanna do something, fun?" Robbie asked, eying her up and down. Cat waggled her eyebrows and leaned toward him to kiss him. They kissed for a minute then Cat pulled away.  
"I'll go get the Sorry game, you get the cherry soda." Cat said, happily fleeing from the room. Robbie rolled his eyes. It might not have been what he wanted to do, but it was still fun to be with HIS Cat. This was exactly how he remembered her, and exactly how he wanted her. He smiled and jogged to the kitchen. Sitting in the fridge was a bunch of glass bottles filled with cherry Soda, so he grabbed two, popped the tops, and stuck a straw in each. That was Cat's favorite way to drink them. He sat down at the table with her while she set up the game. They played it through a few times, each time the winner got a kiss from the loser. When they were done, it was around three.  
"I have an idea." Cat giggled softly.  
"What's your idea, Kitty Cat?" Robbie asked.  
"Let's make a new video." She said, happily running to the kitchen drawer and pulling out a little video camera. "We can send it to our friends back home." She eagerly reached under the couch and pulled out the tripod. She set it up and ran over to Robbie with the remote in her hand. She sat down on his lap and hit the record button.  
"Hi everyone, it's Robbie." Cat laughed, playfully hitting Robbie's chest.  
"And Cat." Robbie smiled at her and laughed.  
"Were having a great time here in Paris."  
"I saw the Eiffel tower."  
"And we can't wait to see all of you guys again." Cat smiled and waved at the screen.  
"But we also don't want me to leave so soon."  
"No, my apartment is lonely when I'm alone." Cat set a puzzled look on her face, thinking about the sentence she had just stated.  
"But, were back together." Robbie held up their intertwined hands.  
"Yeah, and Robbie made me lunch today. He put a love note in it." Cat smiled.  
"I'm sappy." Robbie blushed shyly.  
"It was cute." Cat smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Anyways, I'm doing alright. I've been singing in the park for money." He said happily.  
"And The internship is great. Were going out to dinner with the other interns tonight."  
"Yeah, I've only met two of them."  
"I thought you only met Frank." Cat said, confused.  
"Lola's the one that helped me find you." Robbie mumbled.  
"Oh, ok." Cat took a sip of her cherry soda. "Well, we have to go get ready. Call us later tonight! Bye!" Cat happily waved at the camera screen.  
"Toodaloo." Robbie waved too, then Cat turned off the camera.  
"Alright, let's go send this to them and then we can take showers and get ready for dinner." Cat said. "Go ahead and go first." Robbie nodded and headed for the shower.

Robbie came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and looking for different clothes. He grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a red plaid shirt and got dressed while Cat took a shower. He combed his hair in the foggy mirror. He could see Cat's silhouette behind the shower curtain. He smiled to himself as he dug around for an extra toothbrush. Cat always kept the ones she got from the dentist, even though she never used them. He opened the drawer and saw Cat's pink handled tooth brush and saw about five still in the packaging sitting beside it. He picked up the blue one and ripped apart the cardboard as he used his hip to close the drawer. He brushed his teeth and tucked his tooth brush away in the drawer beside Cat's.  
"Robbie?" She asked when the shower stopped.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"Oh, just making sure it wasn't just some strange guy in my bathroom." He could see her hand reach out to grab the towel from the hook on the wall.  
"Nope just me." Robbie smiled over at her.  
"Good." Cat threw open the shower curtain, revealing she was wrapped in a white towel. "Because one time, I got out of the shower and one of my brother's weird friends was brushing his teeth with a cotton ball." Cat twisted a piece of her hair between her fingers. Robbie laughed and smiled.  
"You're so cute." Robbie kissed her temple. He followed her to her bedroom.  
"What should I wear?" Cat asked, looking through her closet.  
"How about," Robbie looked around in the closet. He pulled out a light pink shirt he remembered he used to love on her, "This one. With a pair of jeans." Robbie suggested.  
"Alright." Cat took the shirt from him and set it on her bed. She dropped her towel as she slipped on some underwear. She went to put her bra on, but Robbie beat her to it. He took the hooks from her hands and slowly hooked it himself. Cat took in a deep breath. Robbie pushed all of her hair over her right shoulder and kissed her neck on the left. Cat twisted around in his arms and kissed him. Robbie let his hands rest on her waist.  
"I love you Cat." Robbie whispered.  
"I love you too." Cat mumbled, looking up at him lovingly. Cat held her arms up over her head and Robbie pulled her fuzzy pink sweater over her head. It felt so nice against his hands. Cat looked Robbie up and down, then reached for her bottom drawer and grabbed a pair of her jeans. She stepped into them and pulled them up to her hips. Robbie covered her hands with his as she buttoned and zipped her jeans. He laced his fingers into hers and kissed her again.  
"I have to go do my hair. It's almost time to hail a cab." Cat whispered.  
"Oh, come on. Can't we just, I don't know, skip the dinner and stay here?" Robbie asked, sitting down on Cat's bed.  
"No, this is important." Cat smiled, letting go of Robbie's hand and heading toward the bathroom. Robbie went to the living room to find his shoes. He found one under the couch and the other was by the front door.  
"Robbie? Can you do something for me?" Cat asked as she turned off her hair dryer.  
"Sure, Kitty Cat." Robbie called back.  
"Can you go in my room, and in the top drawer of my night stand, grab me my pink butterfly hair clip." Cat said. Robbie could hear the click of her make up compacts. Robbie followed her directions and found the clip she wanted.  
"Here, Kitty Cat." Robbie walked into her bathroom and handed her the clip.  
"Thanks, Robbie." Cat slipped it into her hair. "All ready." She smiled at herself in the mirror, then turned to Robbie.  
"You look beautiful, Cat." Robbie tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. Cat blushed.  
"You're sweet." She giggled.  
"I know." Robbie shrugged. He took Cat's hand and tugged her out to the living room.  
"Let's go. We've got to go get a cab." Cat picked up her pear phone off of the counter.

**AN: Important! If you love victorious and want to see it continue, then go to strawberryangel143's profile on this website, click on Let's Save Victorious, and review! We need all the review we can get!**


	8. A Fairly Awkward Dinner

"So, we were stuck in this giant cupcake, and none of us wanted to go for help because it was a bad neighborhood at night and we were wearing Candy Jammies and we thought we would get beaten up." Robbie was explaining. The others at the table were laughing.  
"Yeah, so our friends, Andre and Beck, they went out to try to find help, but they got jumped. Then our friend Tori went to look for them, but she came back with help. So we got a new tire and we drove away with these really nice thugs!" Cat explained, laughing as well.  
"Wow, sounds like you two had some crazy adventures back in the states." Vicki, the intern from London, laughed along.  
"Oh, thats not even the craziest one. One time, we went to Yerba, this awful country."  
"Oh we all got thrown in jail because our friend Tori blinded the chancelor of Yerba, and Robbie killed his octopus. So we got put in Yerbanian prison." Cat explained, playfully hitting Robbie on the arm.  
"Oh, gosh, Yeah, I got put on the woman's side of the prison. It was so weird." Robbie laughed.  
"We had to make this huge jail break it was so crazy!" Cat giggled uncontrolably.  
"Oh, but we had fun together. All of it. Like, remember the bad news songs?" Robbie asked.  
"Oh, yeah! Oh, umm, do you remember any of them?" Cat asked.  
"The bad news that we gave to Trina. Because she broke my guitar after." Robbie nodded. Cat and Robbie hummed to harmonize.  
*Trina, oh Trina,*  
*Yeah Trina,*  
**You're staying home tonight**  
*Now Seth, he was was gonna take you*  
*To a rockin Lakers game*  
*But seth he started thinking*  
*That hanging out with you was just insane*  
*Just insane now*  
*So Trina, Oh Trina,*  
*Yeah Trina*  
**You're staying home tonight, you're staying home tonight, you're staying home tonight, you're staying home tonight, Cuz you been dumped tonight*  
The two of them sang through that song happily, remembering the good times they had together.  
"Wow, that sounds like so much fun!" Lola said. She shared a few of her stories as well.  
"And I swear, Kathy could not, to save her life, get her head unstuck from between the fridge and the microwave. We had to use butter and some cooking spray to get her unstuck, and then when she finally got down off of the chair, we had gotten some cooking spray on the floor and she slipped and fell on her butt." Lola laughed, along with everyone at the table.  
"Oh, I've got a better one." Vicki began. "My friend, Harold, and I, we went to the cinema. So we were sitting there, and there was this couple snogging in front of us, first we were kicking their seats, then they still didn't stop and they were louder than the movie. So we threw popcorn at them. And then they stopped, turned around, and threw their M&Ms at us. Soon, we got the whole thearter into a food fight. We've been forbidden to ever go back to that theater ever again." Vicki laughed.  
"Oh, you all should have been there. My last girlfriend and I, we went out to get dinner, but we got the wrong directions from somebody and we ended up in a burlesque club. So we were in down town Rome, in this burlesque club, and my car dies. It just, wont start. But it wasn't a good part of town, so I didn't want to leave my car there. So we were stuck there. And the worst thing was, I had to call my mom to come give us a jump start. Then she got hit on by a man in a cocktail dress and a platinum blonde wig." Frank laughed, as did the rest of the table.  
"Frank, you're so funny." Cat playfully hit his arm. Robbie stopped laughing immediately. Cat was deffinantly flirting with him. Robbie hastily took a sip of his water. "Isn't he funny, Robbie?" Cat asked.  
"Oh, yeah." He mumbled. Cat, not picking up on Robbie's mood change, turned to Lola and Vicki and started talking about the time Cat had to dog sit for her mom's boss. Robbie eyed Frank across the table. He was kind of good looking. He had blonde hair that was spiked in the middle. He wore a nice black v neck sweater with a white button up underneath it and a pair of dark blue jeans.  
"Robbie?" Cat looked over at him with concern.  
"Hm?" He asked, looking down at Cat.  
"Are you alright?" She whispered. The other three interns were discussing something funny that had once happened when they were on vacations.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Robbie drapped his arm around her shoulder. Cat smiled and continued to talk with her coworkers.  
"So, Caterina, what was your favorite vacation memory?" Frank asked. Robbie frowned. No one called her Caterina but him.  
"Oh, when I went on vacation to Flordia to visit my brother's special doctor, my brother and I went to the beach, and he just started yelling and he scared all of the people away. So we got the beach to ourselves." Cat smiled.  
"That's delightful Caterina. You're delightful." Frank smiled at her and looked her up and down. He reached for Cat's hand across the table and kissed it. Robbie couldn't take it anymore. He wadded up the napkin in his lap, threw it on the table, and stormed off to cool down. He stood on the sidewalk outside, running his hands through his hair.  
"Robbie?" Cat came running up to him, her heals clicking on the sidewalk. "What's wrong?"  
"Are you serious?" He asked her, placing his hands on his hips. "I can't just sit there and watch you and Frank just fawning all over eachother with all of the 'oh, you're so delightful' and all the 'oh, Caterina you're as beautiful as a sunset'" Robbie said angrily.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Cat said.  
"Really? Cat, I can't take that anymore. I love you and it physically hurts me to see you act like that with someone else."  
"But, Robbie-"  
"No, I-I don't want to hear it. I just, I just want you two to stop being all lovey dovey when your boyfriend is sitting right there!" Robbie angrily yelled, recieving looks from some people passing by. Robbie could see the tears well up in her eyes. "Cat, Cat, I'm sorry I yelled at you-"  
"Cat? What's wrong?" Lola and Frank came running from the resturant. Cat just put her hand over her mouth as Lola snaked her arm around her shoudler. "Come on, let's go back inside." She suggested.  
"Cat, Wait-"  
"I think you've done enough." Frank said, shooting Robbie a glare before following the girls back to the resturant. Robbie leaned against the wall by the front entrance. It took about another hour, but the four interns walked out onto the side walk together.  
"Robbie? What are you still doing here?" Cat asked.  
"I am so sorry, Kitty Cat. I didn't mean to yell, I was just frusturated. I'm sorry." Robbie ran over to her and took her hands. Cat didn't say anything, just looked around at her new friends. Lola and Vicki nodded while Frank gestured for her to say something.  
"No. It's not okay to yell at me like that. I'm going to stay at Lola's apartment tonight. Here's my key. Just, I'll just see you tomorrow when I get home from work." Cat said softly.  
"Oh, Cat, come on. I'm sorry. Truly, sincerely sorry." Robbie repeatedly kissed her lips, cheek, and temple.  
"Bye, Robbie." Cat let go of his hands and waved.  
"Cat!" He yelled. Cat paused and turned around. "I love you." He sighed, letting his hands fall and hit his thighs. Cat just shook her head and got into a cab with Lola and Frank while Vicki started walking.


	9. How to fix Cat

"I guess I'll walk you." She said softly.  
"Thanks." Robbie sighed. "So, was I out of line? Were they flirting?" Robbie asked.  
"Well, I guess they were. But Cat was still very upset, she was crying and-"  
"Cat cries when you kill a lady bug. She has little funerals for them." Robbie said.  
"Either way, you weren't out of line. You had every right to be jelouse." Vicki tucked a piece of her red hair behind her ear.  
"Thanks. At least you agree with me. I just, I really want to make things work with her, you know? I really do Love her, and I did so much just to come out here but, I think she's kind of open to other options." Robbie shrugged.  
"Cat does love you. She tells us at work what a wonderful guy you are. But I think she's torn between you and Frank because he's new, and he's from another country. And you're her comfort zone. You know her, you care about her, and she knows you two are good together." Vicki tried to explain. Robbie felt the phone in his pocket start to vibrate. He picked it up and answered  
"Hello?" He sighed.  
"Rob? You alright?" It was Beck.  
"No, but what's up?" Robbie asked.  
"Well, Jade and I just got up and saw your video. Thought we'd give you and Cat a call and see how things were going." Beck explained.  
"Well, Cat is mad at me." Robbie sighed.  
"Why?"  
"I got jelous of one of the interns, this guy from Italy, and now she's going to stay with this other intern, Lola. I just, I don't know what I can do to prove to her I'm sorry for yelling and making her cry." Robbie ran his hand through his curly hair.  
"You know Cat. Bake her a cake, send her some flowers, she's totally into that kind of romantic crap. You even said yourself in the video, your sappy. Be sappy." Beck explained. "I can't do that kind of thing. If I bake Jade a cake, she says she doesn't eat cake. If I send her flowers, she cuts them into tiny pieces and complains they had thorns." Beck sighed.  
"Alright, thanks, Beck. I'll think of something."  
"Alright, well, Jade and I have a movie set to go to, so you hang in there and call later."  
"Alright, bye." Robbie hung up as he stuck the key into the lock of Cat's apartment. He wanted to call Cat, but he had to give her time to let her calm down and make her own decision. In the mean time, he wanted to do some laundry, clean the apartment, and make a few calls. He found Cat's laundry bag and filled it with all the dirty clothes in the apartment. It was the least he could do after he got mad at her. He knew there was a laundromat just down the street, so he grabbed his money, Cat's laundry detergents, and made his way down the road. When he finally got there, he was the only one. Who else does laundry on a friday night? Robbie pulled out his pear phone, did a search for a flourist, and called them while filling a few machines with clothes.  
"Yes, hi, umm, I'd like to send a bouquet of pink carnations, white roses, and red tulips to Gridenzi's fashion headquarters tomorrow around noon."  
"And would you like this to contain a note?" The woman on the other line asked.  
"Yes, Just have it say, Dear Cat, I Love you and I'm sorry, Love Robbie." Robbie sighed.  
"Alright, well we have that address, and this girl looks like?"  
"Red velvet cupcake colored hair." Robbie explained.  
"Alright, your total is twenty euros. Can I get your credit card number?" Robbie listed off the numbers and thanked the woman. That might get her to forgive him. He continued his laundry in scilence until he heard the bells on the door chime. He looked over at the door and saw that he was face to face with Frank.


	10. Doing laundry and Doing Laundry

"What are you doing here?" Frank asked, swinging a laundry bag onto the floor.  
"Doing Cat and mine's laundry. It's not like I have anything else to do. Or a girlfriend to be with." Robbie shot Frank a glare over the washing machines.  
"It was your fault. You yelled at her and made her cry."  
"Cat cries all the time! And I've yelled at her before. Normally I apologize a little while later and all is forgiven. But you guys just had to convince her that I'm a horrible person." Robbie crossed his arms and leaned against the vibrating machine.  
"None of that makes it alright." Frank angrily started shoving clothes into the washing machine.  
"But, I flew all this way because I couldn't just stand there and watch the best thing that ever happened to me walk out of my life. I love her. And you can't take that away from me. I will always love her."  
"What do I have to do with this other than looking out for Catarina?"  
"Ok, first off, it's not Catarina. Only her parents or I have ever called her that. Her name is Cat, every one calls her that, that's who she is. Catarina is so proper and poised and high society. Cat is fun, and playful, and, and a free spirit. She's not Catarina to anyone, unless she's done something wrong. And she's MY Cat. Your the one who is all over her, even when I'm right there! The least you could do is back off. That's what any decent guy would do." Robbie explained angrily.  
"I'm passionate, I can't help that." Frank defended.  
"Yes, you can. You can stop saying how beautiful and delightful she is, and just leave that kind of thing to me." Robbie glared over at Frank, who putting his hands on his hips.  
"I'm not going to do that, I like Catarina a lot. And I call her Catarina because it's more beautiful a name than Cat."  
"Cat's cute though. And you know what, Cat loves me because I know her. You don't know her. Any part of her." Robbie blushed furiously.  
"And like you do?" Frank asked.  
"Cat and I dated before, and were dating again, so yes I know her. I know all of her cute little quirks, I know that she always makes red velvet cupcakes on saturdays because she likes to give them out to people and make them smile, and I know she loves me." Robbie felt like his head was going to explode.  
"I know that she thinks I'm fancy and handsom." Frank said.  
"Did you write her a song? No, I don't think so." Robbie smiled triumphiantly.  
"Why would you write her a song? Why not just a poem about how her beautiful hair catches the light, or how he giggle sounds like an angel?" Frank asked.  
"Because I'm normal?!" Robbie thought for a moment. "Well, as normal as I can get when I'm in love with Cat Valentine." Robbie shrugged.  
"I bet it was just some stupid song about how well you fit together and not about her."  
"It was about us. She's my other half. She's my best friend. She's my, everything. I love her more than anything."  
"Well, I bet she's doubting that now."  
"I know she is. But all that matters is that she knows how sorry I am and how much I love her." Robbie sighed, feeling like he wanted to cry. Hey, he was more sensitive than most guys. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat.  
"After you yelled at her, she doesn't think you love her that much."  
That was the last heart string. Robbie felt hot tears roll down his eyes.  
"Are you crying?"  
"Yes, alright? I'm sensitive and Cat doesn't care. She's actually told me that she likes that I'm sensitive." Robbie said angrily. Frank had nothing to say after that. The two men avoided eachother while continuing their laundry in scilence. Lucky for Robbie, there wasn't that much, so he was done very quickly. He gathered the clean clothes and head back to Cat's apartment.  
He was carrying the bag back and kicking the door closed when his phone started to vibrate.  
"Robbie." He said when he answered it.  
"Robbie, Hi." Cat's voice sounded on the other line.  
"Cat, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice." Robbie sighed with relief and he dropped the clothes onto the couch.  
"I miss you. I know I shouldn't have left with Lola. I'm on my way home. I'm so sorry if you thought Frank and I were flirting. I promise I love you and no one else." He could hear Cat crying on the other side of the call.  
"I miss you too. And I love you too. I'll see you soon the door is open." Robbie smiled.  
"Alright. Bye." Cat hung up and Robbie started folding the clean clothes. He had just finished when Cat walked in through the door.  
"Cat." He sighed happily and ran over to her. He embraced her tightly.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered.  
"You don't have to be sorry for anything Kitty Cat. As long as your here now." Robbie cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.  
"But, I got so mad and I didn't know why."  
"Cat, come sit down over here with me." Robbie put the clean clothes on the coffee table and at down with Cat beside him. "I love you. It doesn't matter if we fight, I still love you. Were going to fight, were going to be mad at eachother, sometime for no reason at all, but we love eachother, that's all that matters." Robbie said, feeling wise.  
"I love you too Robbie." Cat smiled softly and kissed him.  
"So, are you too tired for, ehem, uhh," Robbie couldn't bring himself to say it. He had never been so foreward with Cat before. And before this relationship they had only ever had sex one more time before that in the dugout by the baseball fields hiding from the rain.  
"For?" Cat asked.  
"For, um, what we did last night?" Robbie bit his bottom lip out of nervousness.  
"Oh, what we did last night was fun, let's do it again." Cat hopped up, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
"Ok, I'll go put on some music, you go put on something pretty." Robbie stood up, lacing his fingers with hers and pushing and pulling their hands around.  
"Is this outfit not pretty?" Cat looked down at her fuzzy pink sweater and blue jeans.  
"Of course it is." Robbie said quickly. "But I was talking about, maybe that silky little nightgown?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, Ok." Cat giggled. She danced to the bedroom to get changed. Robbie rushed in after her, and while she was in the bathroom getting changed, he plugged Cat's pear pod into the doc. He flipped through the play lists until he got to love songs. Billy Joel's song 'Only The Good Die Young' came on. Not exactly the love making song Robbie was thinking of, but this was as good a song as any. He layed down on the bed, resting on his back with his head hanging over the side watching the bathroom door. Cat emerged in her light pink silk nightgown that was long enough to cover everything, but still short enough to keep things interesting.  
"Whoa." He mumbled. He hadn't seen that dress since the first time he and Cat had done laundry together. He had never actually seen her wear it, either. He did remember folding her delicates, though.  
"_What's this?" Robbie asked, holding up a hot pink thong. _  
_"Hey, give me that." Cat reached for it. Robbie laughed and flung it at her like a rubber band. Cat huffed and shoved it into the basket of clothes she was folding. _  
_"Whoa. This is a pretty little number." Robbie said as he held up the silky, light pink nighty. _  
_"Alright, switch me baskets." Cat balled up the dress in her hands and shoved it back into the basket. Robbie picked up the thong again._  
_"Hey, put that down." Cat tried to reach for the undergarments, but Robbie held them over his head, too high for her to reach._  
This memory prompted a question from Robbie.  
"Hey, Kitty Cat?" Robbie asked as Cat crawled onto the bed beside him. He was now sitting up, leaning against the pillows.  
"Yeah?" Cat sat back on her feet with her knees curled underneith her.  
"Are you wearing that hot pink thong, by any chance?" Robbie prompted.  
"Actually," Cat leaned foreward to kiss Robbie, "I'm not wearing anything under this." She whispered.  
"Oh, ho ho." Robbie laughed a deep, amused laugh. He put his hands on Cat's hips and rolled her over him while she squealed with glee.


	11. Fluent French and Rain

Robbie woke up to the sounds of Cat's phone ringing again. But this time it was just some one calling her. He rolled over to see her sitting on her side of the bed talking on her pear phone.  
"Bonjour Mme Lauder. Comment êtes-vous ce matin? Je suis très bien. Oui, je n'ai envoyer ces lettres à M. Phalange. Votre accueil. Oui, Madame, je vais envoyer ces dessins aujourd'hui. Tu leur as donné à Lola hier pour vérifier l'orthographe, corriger? Oui, alors je vais les envoyer. Je vous verrai bientôt. Au revoir."  
Cat smiled as she hung up her phone.  
"I didn't know you spoke fluent french." Robbie raised an eyebrow.  
"Oui, Monsieur." Cat smiled over her shoulder at him.  
"I like it. It sounds so," Robbie searched for the right word, "Exotic." He smiled as Cat sat in his lap.  
"Well, I had one of those teach yourself a language things a few years ago. My boss speaks very little english, so I have to translate for the other interns." She shrugged.  
"What is, I love you in french?" Robbie asked, placing his hands on her waist.  
"Je t'aime." Cat purred.  
"Well, Je t'aime." Robbie whispered in a husky voice.  
"I like it better when you say it." Cat giggled. Robbie laughed deep in his throat and kissed her.  
"I have to go to work." She whispered.  
"I know. You go hop in the shower and I'll make your lunch." Robbie smiled. Cat hopped off of him and Robbie saw that she never took her shoes off last night. She strutted away in nothing but her sparkly light pink heals. That was the best thing Robbie could have asked for at that moment. He got up, got dressed, and meandered into the kitchen to make some food. First he packed Cat a sandwich and a cherry soda with a red and white stripped straw. Then he threw in a little note saying he loved her and another cookie. He heard his phone ringing over by the couch. He ran over and tried to dig through the couch cushions until he found it. It was Tori.  
"Hey, Tori." He answered, walking back to the kitchen to make waffles.  
"Hey, Robbie. How are things going over there?" Tori asked.  
"Great, actually. I'm making breakfast and Cat's in the shower." Robbie smiled while he mixed together a quick batter.  
"So? How is it going? I saw that you guys were back together in that video." Tori asked. That was the exact reason she had called, and Robbie could hear it in her voice.  
"It's," Robbie tried to decide whether to tell her the normal answer of 'Great.' or to tell her everything, "Cat's amazing, Tori. I didn't even realize how much I missed staying with her, and how much I missed her." Robbie mused as he put a waffle on a plate. He found Cat's reduced fat whipped cream and a box of strawberries. He built her favorite breakfast and set it on the table.  
"Oh, that's great Robbie." He could hear Tori smiling on the other line.  
"Yeah, but I have to go. I just heard the shower turn off." Robbie put another waffle on a plate and piled it with banana slices and chocolate syrup.  
"Bye, see you soon." Tori hung up. Robbie hung up, slammed his phone down on the counter, and sprinted into the bedroom. Cat was just walking out of the bathroom with a towel around her waist.  
"You are so beautiful." Robbie wrapped his arms around her bare waist from behind and kissed her neck.  
"And your smell like strawberries." Cat said as she twisted around in his arms, pressing herself against him.  
"Aww, I wanna tell you why but this is just torture." Robbie toyed with the towel wrapped around her lower half.  
"Come on, I have to get dressed." Cat took his hand and dragged him over to her closet.  
"This one." Robbie pulled out a light pink blazer with black trim with a light pink skirt and a little hat. It looked like an old flight attendant uniform.  
"Alright. And, for later, should I go with the happy bunny underwear and the black tank top? Or a thong and no tank top?" Cat asked.  
"The second one, definitely." Robbie said quickly. Cat giggled. She pulled the skirt on under the towel. Robbie unraveled the white towel and let it fall to the floor. She stood on her toes and kissed him, then reached to her top drawer and pulled out a bra. Robbie snaked it around her and hooked it behind her back. She looked up at him as his hands traveled down her back to her waist. She sighed and tugged on the jacket. It was buttoned up to her cleavage and tightly hugged her torso.  
"You look beautiful." Robbie said, feeling the fabric beneath his fingers. The light pink jacket was lined at the collar with black, as was the hem of it. She looked like a professional pin-up girl. Robbie liked that.  
"So, why do you smell like strawberries?" Cat asked, reaching for her thong.  
"Oh! Breakfast. There's uhh, there's food." He pointed to the door as he watched Cat put her undergarments on under her skirt.  
"Yay, food!" Cat skipped by in her bare feet with her hair flying behind her. Robbie followed, sitting by his own waffle to eat. "Oh! My favorite!" Cat smiled, popping a strawberry in her mouth.  
The two of them ate, then while Cat was doing her hair, Robbie did the dishes. He finished just as Cat emerged with her adorable pin-up hair style and her hat on her head.  
"Alright, I have to go to work. I love you, and I will see you when I get home." Cat gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and rushed out the door with her shiny black heals clicking on the floor. Robbie smiled after her in a dreamy way. Then he remembered something. He grabbed Cat's lunch off of the counter and started running after her. When he got down to the front of the building, Cat was riding off in a cab. He knew he couldn't afford a cab, so he began jogging. He jogged the streets to Cat's work. When he finally got there, he was panting and could feel sweat bead on his forehead and on his chest. The air conditioning in the lobby felt amazing against his face. He wandered over to the elevator, rode up to Cat's floor, and jogged down the hall. He opened the door and saw Cat at the end of the conference table looking down at her lap top with Lola and Vicki looming over her shoulders. Frank was standing over by the wall drinking out of a coffee mug.  
"Kitty Cat?" Robbie panted.  
"Robbie?" Cat got up from her seat and walked over to him. "What are you doing here? Ew, you're all sweaty." She was about to hung him, but stopped when she saw the moisture on his neck.  
"You forgot your lunch." He handed her the bag.  
"You ran all this way just to give me my lunch?" Cat asked, taking the bag gently. Robbie nodded. "That's so sweet, Robbie." She smiled sweetly.  
"Well, yeah." Robbie was at a loss for words. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments.  
"Ehem." Someone cleared their throat. The two of them twisted their heads to the others in the room. "Caterina, we still have a lot of work to do." Frank said, obviously annoyed.  
"Oh, right. Thank you for bringing me my lunch." Cat said quickly.  
"No problem. I love you." Robbie captured her lips with his for a moment, placing his hands on her cinched waist.  
"I love you too. See you at home." Cat smiled and scampered back to her seat.  
"Right." Robbie left the interns to their work while silently cursing Frank. He took a slow walk home while enjoying the clouds rolling in above him. They were dark and chilling, but he loved this kid of weather. It always reminded him of he and Cat's first date. After that day, he loved the rain. He could feel the cool drops of rain falling onto his face as he looked up at the grey sky. He could feel the rain beginning to soak through his shirt as it poured down. He loved that feeling of the ice-cold rain hitting him, chilling him. If there weren't so many people around he would be dancing down the middle of the street. It was his favorite thing to do in the rain. It was so soothing, yet so exhilarating. It didn't matter if it rained for five minutes or all day, it was beautiful. He found himself back at Cat's apartment building, but not wanting to go back inside. The wind whistled in his ear as he stared up at the sky. It seemed to whisper in a way, almost like it was beckoning him. He felt the chill of the wind on his wet back and decided he better go get in a hot shower before he caught pneumonia or something. He ran into the building, dreading the air conditioning. He rode up in the warm elevator and strolled into Cat's apartment. At this point he was so cold he couldn't feel his fingers or toes. He quickly shed his clothes in the lonely living room. He was soaked down to his boxers. He grabbed some clean clothes and jumped into a steaming hot shower.  
He loved showers almost as much as rain, especially when he had just been out in the rain freezing his toes off. He sat on the floor of the shower and just let the water hit him.

**AN: So what Cat said in French is something along the lines of ****"Hello Mrs. Lauder. How are you this morning? I'm fine. Yeah, I did send these letters to Mr. Phalanx. Your Home. Yes, ma'am, I'll send these drawings today. Thou hast their Lola gave yesterday to check the spelling correct? Yeah, so I will send them. I'll see you soon. goodbye. "**

**Then when she talked to Robbie it was "Yes, Sir." Review!**


	12. Cuddling

After his lengthy shower, Robbie was waltzing into the kitchen to get some cherry soda. He tightened the towel around his waist as he reached for a straw and popped the top off of the bottle. He hadn't felt like getting dressed just yet, he liked to air dry. He gathered up the soaking wet clothes that he had left by the door in his free hand and dropped them in the sink. He was very tempted to go and read Cat's diary again, but he hated invading her privacy. It felt like he just didn't trust her. But it was alright if he was reading what she read last night because it was probably about him anyways wasn't it? He slammed the glass bottle down on the counter and ran for the bedroom. He found the pink diary and flipped to the last entry.  
We made love again tonight. It was amazing. But the today wasn't the best day. We had a huge fight. Ok, so I still like Frank a little bit, but I can't help it! I flirt! It's not my fault. Robbie seemed so upset after dinner. I still really like Robbie but, I like Frank too. Diary, tell me what I should do.  
So she still liked Frank? Robbie sighed heavily and sat down on Cat's side of the bed. He dropped the book back into it's hiding spot and flopped back. He didn't even want to get back up. So he didn't. Instead he took a long nap.

"Robbie?" He heard Cat calling him from the living room. Then he heard the bedroom door open. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Cat asked, sipping the cherry soda Robbie had left on the kitchen counter.  
"No, no, I'm awake." Robbie got to his feet.  
"Where are your clothes?" Cat asked.  
"Oh!" Robbie tightened the towel before it fell off. "I took a shower and then I fell asleep." Robbie shook his head.  
"Oh, well, is there a reason your clothes are in the sink?"  
"Yeah, I walked home in the rain, so I put my wet clothes in the sink so they didn't get everything else all wet." Robbie nodded.  
"Oh, that makes sense." She held the bottle out to Robbie, who took a sip from the straw.  
"So, how was your day?" Robbie asked, searching for the clothes he had earlier in the day. He found a pair of boxers, but that was it. He slid those on after he dropped the towel.  
"It was pretty tough. Some one in the mail room screwed up and the interns are the people who have to fix everything so we had to forge a hand written letter from Mr. Prusan. If Lola hadn't known how to forge we would be in big trouble." Cat explained, unbuttoning her jacket. It fell open and let her take a deep breath. She carefully took the little hat out of her hair and set it beside her. "I just want to lounge around in comfortable clothes and watch a movie. You up for that?" Cat took her heals off, sighing with relief as she set them down. She wriggled out of her jacket and pulled her skirt down. She went to the nearest drawer and pulled out a pair of fluffy pink shorts, then a pink tank top. She slipped into those articles of clothing as Robbie found himself some pajama pants.  
"Yuppers." He smiled at the idea of being curled up on the couch with Cat.  
"Alright, I'll go pop some popcorn, you go pick out the movie." Cat smiled as Robbie followed her out to the living room. She walked to the kitchen while he went over to the entertainment center. He scanned the movies for something that would make Cat want to cuddle. He grabbed the movie 27 dresses and popped it into the DVD player. Cat ran over to him with a big bowl of popcorn as the movie began. She grabbed the big blanket off of the back of the couch and huddled under it with him. He flinched at her touch against his bare torso. She felt like a giant ice-cube. He wrapped his arms around her as she ate popcorn.  
"Ah! Your so cold." Cat squealed. He hadn't really noticed before.  
"So are you." Robbie mumbled. Cat cuddled into him, resting her head on his chest. After he got over the initial shock of the ice-cube like coldness coming from the petite girl, he soaked in her body heat. He could feel her thigh against his, still very cold down there. He kissed the top of her head.  
"Robbie?" She asked, absentmindedly playing with the draw string of his pants.  
"Yeah?" He asked, pulling the blanket tighter around them.  
"I'm really glad you came out here. I missed you." Cat put a cold hand on his stomach.  
"I missed you too, Kitty Cat." Robbie kissed the top of her head again then played with her red velvet hair, admiring the softness of it. They continued to watch the movie, laughing when appropriate and cuddling at the romantic parts. After the movie was over it was about dinner time. Cat called for take out, pizza sounded really good. Robbie curled up on the couch under the blanket.  
"He said it would be here within a half hour." Cat smiled, standing over him. He lifted his arm up, letting the cold air hit him and waiting for Cat to lay down under the blanket with him. She smiled and laid down. He closed his arm around her waist, slipping his hand under her tank top to let it rest on her warm stomach. She sighed happily.  
"I love you." She smiled.  
"I love you too." Robbie whispered in her ear. This was his favorite part of being in a relationship. The cuddling, the spooning, and the pointless talking.  
"I never want to leave this. I just want to, stay here forever." Cat mumbled, lacing her fingers with Robbie's. His arm was outstretched while she was resting her head on it.  
"Me either. I love this, just all the cuddling and the talking. That's the best part of a relationship." Robbie mused, playing with her pretty french manicured fingers.  
"Yeah, it really is. How about after dinner we go hop in a nice hot bath and relax?" Cat asked.  
"That sounds wonderful." Robbie smiled, taking in the sweet smell of Cat's cherry scented hair. They laid there for a little while until there was a knock on the door. Cat sighed and got up, much to Robbie's disappointment. He sat up as Cat answered the door. She bounced back with a pizza box. She set it on the table and sat down beside him. He reached his arm around her, bringing the blanket with him to wrap it around her shoulders. Cat opened the box and took a hot slice.  
"Ah! It's hot!" She squealed. Robbie laughed as he reached for a slice.


	13. The bath

After eating dinner, Robbie found Cat starting the bath tub while he was brushing his teeth.  
"It's ready." Cat smiled. Robbie spit into the sink and put his tooth brush away, then got into the tub. He sat at the end away from the faucet, then Cat sat in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her in place. Then Cat's phone started to ring on the floor beside them. She reached for it and answered it.  
"Hi!" Cat yelled into the phone. "It's Jade." She whispered to Robbie.  
"Hey, Cat, I'm just calling cuz Beck wanted to make sure you were ok."  
"He he. Yeah, we're fine." Cat sighed happily. "We're just sitting in the bath tub, relaxing."  
"Wait, you guys are naked? You've seen each other naked?" Jade asked angrily. "Give the phone to Robbie." Cat handed the phone over her shoulder.  
"Hello?" Robbie asked.  
"Alright, Shapiro, you do anything to hurt her I will rip your balls off." Jade said, intimidating.  
"Relax, Jade. I won't hurt her."  
"So, now that you've seen her naked I guess this is pretty serious." Jade mumbled. Robbie sighed, put the phone on speaker, and handed it too Cat for her to hold.  
"Jade, this isn't the first time I've seen her." Robbie sighed.  
"What?" Jade asked.  
"There's something I've never told you, Jade." Cat said worried. "Back during the first time Robbie and I dated, we made love in one of the baseball dugouts." Cat waited for a reaction.  
"Y-You? So this is the second time?" Jade asked.  
"Actually it's more like the," Robbie took a second to count, " seventh time."  
"Seventh?" Jade asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah."  
"And, Cat, you're not freaking out?"  
"No. I love it. It's not like you guys where seeing someone, hehe, naked is a big deal. For us it's natural." Cat leaned her head back on Robbie's chest. He kissed the top of her head.  
"Whatever, I have to go to work. Talk to you two later." Jade hung up. Cat put her phone back where it was. She sighed heavily.  
"What's wrong, Kitty Cat?" Robbie asked, playing with her hair.  
"Robbie, am I a bad person?" Cat asked softly.  
"No, Cat, of course not. Why would you even ask that?" Robbie asked.  
"Because, I've been lying to you." Cat sniffed.  
"About what, Honey?" Robbie tried to sooth her, holding her tightly and resting his head on her shoulder.  
"When I was on the plane, I was video chatting with Frank. And I thought I really liked him, and then you came to see me and I was so happy and I really liked you too." Robbie could hear the Cat was crying. He closed his eyes and just listened to her. "And I'm just so confused because I like Frank, but I still love you. And, and, I don't know what to do." Car cried.  
"Shh, It's ok, don't cry."  
"I cry when I'm upset." Cat cried.  
"I know, I know." Robbie hugged her tighter. He heard a few of her tears hit the surface of the water.  
"I'm sorry." Cat mumbled sadly.  
"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." Robbie whispered. He knew all of this yesterday, but it sounded so much more real coming from Cat's mouth. He listened to Cat's soft sobs for a few minutes.  
"I still love you." Cat said softly.  
"I know you do. I love you too." Robbie mumbled. They sat together in silence for a few minutes.  
"Please say something." Cat said softly. Her sobs had subsided but tears still flowed freely down her cheeks.  
"I don't know what to say. Just, I-I guess just do whatever makes you happy. I-I can't stop you if you want to be with Frank, I can't make you stay with me." Robbie sniffed.  
"Oh, Robbie, don't you cry too." Cat whined.  
"I'm not, I'm not." Robbie squeezed his eyes shut tight, blinking back the tears that were forming in them.  
"I'm going to go to bed, alright?" Cat asked, looking at him over her shoulder.  
"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes." Robbie nodded. Cat got up and grabbed a towel. She dried off and padded barefoot to her bedroom, leaving Robbie to soak in luke-warm water. He got up and wrapped his own towel around his waist. He looked at himself in the mirror, drying the few tears that were forming in his eyes again. He walked to the bedroom slowly, giving Cat time to get dressed, but she wasn't getting dressed, she was sitting on her side of the bed.  
"Cat?" Robbie asked, throwing his towel on top of hers.  
"I just want you to lay here with me." Cat mumbled. She laiddown, still nude, under the sheets. Robbie followed suit and laid down beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist. They tangled their legs and fingers together. He waited for Cat to fall into a slumber in his arms before letting any emotion show. He sighed heavily. She had openly admitted her feelings for Frank. It felt so real now, not just something he had read in a book. He closed his eyes, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.


	14. Cat and Robbie's Day Off

"Robbie? Robbie?" Robbie felt someone shaking him awake. He opened his eyes and Cat was standing over him wearing the comfortable clothes she had on yesterday.  
"Hm? Cat, what's wrong?" Robbie sat up and ran a hand through his hair.  
"I'm not going to work today, I already called in sick." She said softly.  
"Do you not feel good?" Robbie asked, making room for her to sit down beside him.  
"No, my tummy's all twisty." Cat mumbled, sitting down. Robbie put his arm around her shoulders.  
"I'm sorry, Cat." Robbie kissed her temple. "Do you feel like you're going to get sick?"  
"No. I feel like I just did something really bad. Like that feeling you get when you get yelled at by your parents." She folded her arms over her tiny belly.  
"I'll go get you some toast." Robbie said, getting out of the large bed. He wandered, still nude, into the kitchen. He put a few slices of toast in the toaster, but skipped having breakfast for himself. His stomach was a little queasy as well. He took the dry toast back into the bedroom and handed it to Cat.  
"Are you mad at me?" Cat asked softly.  
"No, no of course not." Robbie crawled back into bed, sitting under the covers.  
"But, I-I like Frank too. And we flirt a lot, even though I don't mean to. And I know that upsets you." Cat mumbled.  
"I know. But, Cat, I can't stop you from liking him. You make your own choices." Robbie took her free hand in his.  
"But-"  
"Cat, listen. I am hurt that you like Frank. And I'm hurt by all the flirting. But, I can't tell you what you can or can't do. I love you, and I just want you to be happy, and if that means you want to go out with Frank, well then we can just spend the rest of the week together." Robbie sighed.  
"No, I don't want this to be it for us. I love you. Really. If it means losing you, I don't want to like Frank. And I will tell him that. I want to be with you for a long, long time." Cat said, cuddling into Robbie's chest.  
"Really?" Robbie smiled.  
"Yeah." Cat took a bite of her toast.  
"I love you too, Kitty Cat." Robbie wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her temple. Cat smiled as she ate her toast. Robbie smiled, but something inside of him made him frown. He knew Cat would still like Frank, but just the fact that she was willing to forget about her feelings for him was still a big accomplishment.  
"Well," Cat brushed her fingers together as she finished her toast, "we have a big, empty apartment. We have all day to sit around. How about some morning love?" Cat purred, whispering in Robbie's ear. Robbie wasn't going to say no, but his heart wasn't all in it.  
"That sounds fun." He mumbled, trying to match her low growl.  
"What's wrong?" Cat asked, pulling away from him a little. She was on her hands and knees beside him, kissing his neck, but he didn't sound very enthused.  
"Nothing. It's nothing." Robbie smiled.  
"Do you not want to?" Cat asked, her head still hovering by his shoulder. She looked him up and down quickly.  
"No, no it's not that. I just,"  
"You just, don't believe me when I say I have no more feelings for Frank." Cat said back on her feet and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  
"Cat," He began.  
"I knew it. Fine, I'll just go to work." Cat got up and started looking for her shoes.  
"No, Cat, please stay here with me. I'm sorry. I do believe you. I swear. Come back here with me." Robbie stood up and grabbed her hands.  
"If you don't think I can be faithful-"  
"I do think that. I know that. I love that." Robbie said softly.  
"Then why do I feel like you don't believe me?" Cat asked as Robbie brushed his fingers along her cheek and tucked some hair behind her ear.  
"Because it's a touchy subject for me. I don't know if Frank told you, but when I went to the laundromat, Frank was there and we had a large argument about you." Robbie mumbled.  
"Really?" Cat asked, looking up at him.  
"Yeah, I wanted him to be a decent guy and leave our relationship out of his business, but he said he wouldn't."  
"I'm sorry Robbie. I can talk to him if you want." Cat smiled slightly.  
"No. No, what I want is you and me, and some morning love." Robbie growled. Cat giggled and squealed. Robbie grabbed her by the waist, receiving another satisfying squeal, and pushed her up against a wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Robbie kissed her neck hungrily, then he spun her around, hooked his hands under her knees, and launched her onto the bed.

"Robbie, Robbie wake up." Robbie looked up to see Cat hovering over him, shaking his arm.  
"Hm? What's wrong?" Robbie asked, sitting up.  
"It's lunch time. The other interns brought me lunch because they think I'm sick. Get dressed, hurry." Cat said quietly. She handed Robbie a pair of pants she had found on the floor. He slipped them on, not even bothering with finding his underwear. He found a plaid shirt beside the bed, slipped it on, and followed Cat out to the living room.  
"Hi, Robbie." Lola waved from the kitchen table.  
"Hi, everyone." Robbie squinted in the new light. He was still tired from the morning love-making, and he hadn't really planned on getting up before 2.  
"So, Cat, are you feeling better than you were this morning?" Vicki asked.  
"Yeah, a little." Robbie noticed that Cat had changed into a bathrobe and slippers.  
"Is Robbie taking good care of you?" Lola asked, raising her eyebrows at Robbie.  
"Oh, yeah, we were just taking a nap. Neither of us slept very well last night." Cat said, pouring a few cups of coffee. Robbie sat on the counter beside her.  
"Oooo." Lola and Vicki teased.  
"No, nothing like that." Cat laughed, smiling at Robbie. "We just really didn't sleep well." She took three cups of coffee to the table, then came back to stand by Robbie.  
"Well, we brought you some sub sandwiches." Vicki held up two bags containing the food.  
"Thanks you guys, that was very nice of you." Cat smiled. Then she heard her phone going off.  
"I got it." Robbie jogged to the bedroom where the phone was sitting on her night stand. It said Beck on the screen. He ran it back to her. "It's Beck." Cat smiled and answered it.  
"Hi Beck." She called happily into the phone.  
"Cat, hey." Beck said into the phone.  
"Can I call you back? I'm having lunch with some interns and Robbie." Cat said softly, looking around the room at the people sitting there.  
"Robbie's there? Give him the phone." Cat handed him the phone. He hopped off of the counter and began walking around in a big circle.  
"Hey." Robbie said.  
"Look, Rob, Jade told me what happened last night and I just wanted you to know that Cat's very innocent and child like." Robbie nodded, looking over at Cat who was dumping sugar into her coffee cup and giggling. "She's not a virgin apparently but, just be careful with her. She's sensitive." Beck said awkwardly.  
"Don't worry. I have to go, talk to you later." Robbie hung up. He set the phone on the counter and kissed Cat's cheek.  
"So, Cat, this is really a great view." Lola said, pointing to the large windows.  
"Oh, come here, you have to see this." Cat said excitedly. Lola and Vicki followed Cat to the windows to look at something specific.  
"So, I'm assuming you and Caterina made up." Frank said.  
"Not that it's any of your business, but yes we did." Robbie took Cat's empty coffee cup and began to wash it out.  
"I see. And has she said anything about me?" Frank asked.  
"No. Because, see, in a committed relationship, we don't talk about other possible partners." Robbie angrily slammed the cup upside down on the towel beside the sink.  
"Well, Caterina cares about me. I treat her like the lady she is, because I'm a gentleman." Frank said, sipping his coffee.  
"She's my best friend. I treat her like one. We laugh and mess around, but we care about each other and we take care of each other. That's how a relationship should be." Robbie growled.  
"Well, this has been fun, you two, but we have to get back to the office." Lola bounced into the kitchen in her bright red converse shoes. The girl dressed oddly. She had her converse, knee-high red, white, and blue socks, a blue jean mini skirt, a red tank top, and a white scarf hanging around her neck. A walking American flag.  
"Yeah, good idea." Frank grumbled. The three of them waltzed to the door. Vicki and Lola walked out to the hall, but Frank stayed a moment. "I hope the 'best friend' relationship stays when I have Caterina and you have nothing and no one." He grumbled to Robbie. Robbie lunged forward, but Frank slammed the door.  
"I hate him, I hate him so much." Robbie angrily pulled at his hair.  
"I know, I know. Let's eat some lunch and we can go back to the bedroom, ok?" Cat asked in between kisses. Robbie stood there, staring off into space, while Cat kissed his cheek and his neck and right under his ear. He didn't move, but his eyes wandered down to Cat. She had a determined look on her face, she was trying to get a reaction out of him. He still didn't want to move though. But Cat knew his spot. That one spot that made him want to drop to his knees. The spot that made him moan. The spot that only Cat knew. She kissed him right where his neck met his shoulder. He took in a sharp breath. Then she kissed him there a few more times in the same spot. He was holding out as best he could, not making a sound. Then she began to nibble and suck on that spot.  
"Cat," He groaned, "not fair." She continued to suck and bite that one spot. "Cat, please, don't do this to me." He moaned.  
"I'm going to go put lunch in the fridge. You go wait for me in the bedroom and I will be there soon." Cat whispered. She blew on that one spot that was now wet with her saliva. It sent a shiver down Robbie's spine. He stumbled his way to the bedroom, and no sooner than he had laid down on the large bed, Cat ran in and crawled on top of him. She giggled as Robbie pushed her hair back out of their faces. If she was going to exploit his weakness, he was going to do the same to her. She trailed kisses along his jawline, and he took this opportunity to kiss her behind her left earlobe. She moaned.  
"Robbie?" She asked breathlessly.  
"Yeah?" Robbie asked, lost in the fabric covering her collar-bone. She had dropped the robe by the door, but underneath she had a blue t-shirt and black shorts. He pushed the v-neck collar down a little with his chin and kissed her directly on her collar-bone. She shuddered.  
"Never mind, I forget." She said softly. Robbie rolled them over so he was on top and kissed her on the lips.

Robbie woke up to hear Cat's soft breathing. He had his arms wrapped around her sleeping form. He smiled and kissed the top of her velvety red head. He wanted to stay in that moment forever, but the universe hated him. He could hear his phone ring where it lay forgotten on the floor. He tried to feel for it, but he couldn't reach the floor. He rolled over as Cat began to wake up and looked for it under the bed. It was glowing beside a lonely sock and his missing boxers. He grabbed the phone and Andre's face stared back at him. He hit the ignore button and tossed the phone onto his side of the bed. He rolled back over to Cat's side and wrapped his arms back around her comfortably.  
"Who was it?" She asked sleepily.  
"Andre. I'll call him back later." Robbie mumbled into her hair. He heard Cat sigh sleepily.  
"I really wish this didn't have to end. I wish you could just move here." Cat said softly.  
"I wish you could just move back home with me." Robbie mumbled.  
"That sounds so nice. But this is such a good opportunity for me. I can't just go home." Cat sighed.  
"I can't just move here. My job is actually being held for me back home. And I left Rex back home, he was sleeping when I left and I'm sure he's thrown many wild parties since I left." Robbie muttered sleepily.  
"I wish we could go back in time to when we started high school."  
"Yeah, Back when our biggest problem was the next Friday night concert. I miss it."  
"I have to go grocery shopping." Cat said, getting up. "Would you like to come with me?" She asked softly.  
"Sounds like fun." Robbie smiled, getting up as well. He rested his hands on Cat's waist and kissed her.


	15. Day Nightmares

Robbie woke up the next morning. There was no one in the bed beside him, but a bright pink sticky note was staring at him from her pillow. He looked it over and learned she hadn't wanted to wake him up and she would call on her lunch. He sighed and flopped back down on the mattress. His phone said it was 10 in the morning. He hadn't remembered the last time he had stayed up and talked with Cat all night. They had sat on her bed and talked until four in the morning about anything and everything. It was one of Robbie's favorite things to do. All the cuddling and talking; sure it sounded less masculine than most guys but Robbie wasn't most guys. He looked around the room and realized how messy it was. Today he was going to clean the apartment, he decided in his head. He got up, shivering at the cold air, and started to put clothes in the laundry basket.  
Now, when Robbie cleaned, he thought deeply. And today he decided to think about how his future with Cat could go.  
_"Robbie! I'm home!" Cat yelled as she entered the large foyer. Robbie jogged in from the living room through the right archway. The chandelier above her cast an angelic light upon her beautiful face. _  
_"Hi, Kitty Cat." Robbie breathed. He smiled at her as she smiled at him. _  
_"I thought that tonight, for dinner, we could order Chinese food." Cat said as she set her purse on the credenza beside the dining room archway. _  
_"Sounds good to me." He smiled._  
_"How did looking for another job go today?" Cat asked._  
_"Well, I looked all day, and passed out all of my resumes, but I'm still not sure I'll get a job." Robbie mumbled, his shoulders visibly dropping. _  
_"Oh, Robbie, you'll find one. I promise. And until then, I make more than enough money to support us." Cat pat his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look. "I'll go order us some dinner." She sasheyd around him and continued into the living room. Robbie sighed and leaned against the frame of the archway. He had no job, was living on the opposite side of the world of his friends and family, and he felt like less of a man because he couldn't help support him and his wife. He jogged up the stairs to his left and walked into his and Cat's office. Her desk sat along one wall, stacked neatly with books, folders, and papers. Robbie's desk was along the opposite wall. Rex was sitting on it in the corner, and then there were stacks of papers all over, most of them resumes and rejection letters. He sighed again and sat in his chair. _  
_"Rex? Am I really this much of a loser?" He asked, grabbing his old puppet. _  
_"I have been telling you that for years!" Rex said._  
_"I made a mistake moving here. I should have stayed home. Cat would have been happy, and I would have been happy." Robbie sighed._  
The day-nightmare was over when the kitchen was done being cleaned. Robbie sat down in the nearest chair. How would he ever find a job here? Would Cat really be supporting them for so long? He sighed and walked toward the bathroom to clean it. But then, with the cleaning came a new thought.  
_"Hiya Kitty Cat! I'm home!" Robbie smiled as he shut the door to his home. He had just gotten back from his weekly comedy gig at the night club downtown. They were doing great. Cat was a personal shopper at a local boutique and she had just had their first child. Robbie looked around the living room, but Cat was not there. "Cat?" He called. He swung around the banister of the stairs and ran up the carpeting. He stopped when he heard her voice inside the nursery. He peaked through the crack in the door and listened. Cat was sitting in the rocking chair with her feet pulled up and she was on the phone, crying._  
_"No, Mom, I'm not ok. I hate my job, today I had to help the rudest woman find a suit. She just kept telling me I was bringing her the wrong clothes and I was a dumb bitch and that I looked like a cheap hooker. No, I wasn't wearing anything that revealing. I was wearing a black pencil skirt and a pink blouse. I made a huge mistake giving up that internship in Paris, Mom. I regret it every day. I love Robbie, and I love Claire, but I'm not happy here. I work at a dead end job, I'm tired all time now because when I'm not working, I'm taking care of Claire, and Robbie's almost never home because he works at a bunch of different places. I can't go back to Paris, Mom, I have a husband, and a daughter, and anyway I don't even think I could get my old internship back. I have to go, Mom, Robbie's going to be home any minute and I have to fix my make up and stuff. I love you too, bye." Cat hung up her phone. Robbie ducked into the spare bedroom and watched as Cat emerged from the nursery and walk to the master bedroom to fix her running make up. Robbie sighed. He didn't want to be holding Cat back, but what could her do?_  
Then the bathroom was done being cleaned and Robbie was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. He never wanted to hold Cat back from reaching her dreams. But what could he do?


	16. Dancing and The NotSoFun Night

"Robbie?" Cat asked as she walked into her apartment. Robbie was laying on the couch watching a movie on the television. He didn't really look very happy.  
"Hey, Cat." He mumbled. He hadn't even looked at her.  
"Robbie? What's wrong?" Cat sat on the couch beside him and rested her hand on his upper arm.  
"Cat, have you thought about what's going to happen after this week? This week has been amazing, but what's going to happen when I can't see you all the time and I can't kiss you or touch you?" Robbie asked sadly.  
"I don't know. I want to finish this internship, and I can fly out once a month to see you. I miss LA." Cat began playing with his curly hair. Robbie sighed.  
"How was your day?" He changed the subject.  
"Good. I got a lot of work done." Cat smiled. "But now I'm sad."  
"Why?"  
"Because my baby is sad."  
"I am sad. I did a lot of thinking today and thinking makes me sad." Robbie fixed his eyes on the television.  
"Oh, Robbie, how about we do something fun tonight? We could go out and go dancing." Cat suggested.  
"I don't know, Cat, I-"  
"Please? It'll be fun." She said, taking his hand in hers. Robbie sighed as he looked at her face.  
"Alright. Dancing sounds great." He smiled at her sadly.  
"Ok, I'll go put on some dancing clothes." Cat ran to her room. Robbie looked down at his button up shirt and black jeans. These would work.  
A few minutes later Cat emerged from her room wearing a pink dress that sparkled like a disco ball.  
"Let's go." Cat said, happily pulling him to his feet.

"Are you having fun?!" Cat yelled over the crowd as she and Robbie danced.  
"Yeah! Hey I'm going to get a soda!" He shouted back and left Cat dancing by herself. He felt bad because he wasn't having a good time. Every time he looked at Cat all that he could hear was her crying. He walked up to the bar and requested a pepi-cola when he heard Cat's squeals of joy. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw her and a few girls he didn't know dancing in a circle. He smiled briefly before taking a sip from his drink. At least she was having fun tonight. Robbie turned back to the bar and rested his elbows on it, staring down at his drink.  
"Robbie?" He looked to his left to see that Cat had sat down on the stool beside him.  
"Hi." He mumbled.  
"You're not having a good time." She said sadly.  
"Cat, it's not that. I'm just not having a very good day." He looked back down at his drink.  
"What can I do to make it better?" Cat stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I just want to sit down and talk with you. Somewhere quiet. Somewhere," Robbie looked behind Cat toward the dance floor where a man ripped his shirt off and a few women tucked dollar bills into his waist band, "with less nudity." He said, raising his eyebrows.  
"Can we dance one more song?" Cat asked hopefully.  
"Yeah, let's do it." Robbie smiled at the cute tone of her voice and let her pull him onto the dance floor.

But then one song turned into one more drink, and unfortunately Cat drank something she shouldn't have. Then she drank four more.  
Robbie found himself trying to walk home with her while she hung onto him, giggling and stumbling.  
"Robbie, you have such a cute nose." She giggled.  
"Cat, stop squirming. I'm having trouble holding onto you." He said, ignoring her drunken phrases.  
"And your shirt dorky looking." Cat giggled again. Robbie looked down at his plaid shirt.  
"What's wrong with my shirt?" He asked, looking down at her. His only answer was her giddy smile. He looked back up as they passed a doughnut shop.  
"Ooo! Doughnuts! Let's get some!" Cat tried to walk toward the shop front but stumbled. Robbie caught her and set her back upright.  
"No, we have to get you home." Robbie scolded.  
"You're no fun." Cat stopped walking and crossed her arms in stubbornness. "I want to go have fun! I don't want to go back home." She said, stomping her high-healed foot on the pavement.  
"Cat, come on, I'm tired and you're drunk." He tugged on her arm.  
"No." She said defiantly.  
"Cat," He sighed, "I want to go back before you sober up."  
"No."  
"I'll give you a cookie."  
"Okay, let's go!" She yelled. She tried to run, but fell into Robbie. He held her as they walked down the side walk.  
When they finally got back to the apartment, Cat was stumbling over to the bedroom. Robbie followed her and saw that she was laying, passed out, on the bed. He slowly took her shoes off of her feet and wriggled her out of the dress. She was snoring lightly. He smiled and layed down beside her.  
Even if their future would suck, he could enjoy their right now.

But not for too long. Around 2 in the morning he woke up to a disgusting sound. He looked over to Cat's side of the bed, but she wasn't on the bed. He could see through the open bathroom door that she was leaning over the toilet, getting sick.  
"Damn it." Robbie mumbled under his breath. He swung his legs over her side and ran into the bathroom with her. He pulled all her hair back and rubbed her back with his right hand soothingly. He stayed that way for a while, but then the sounds of her vomiting stopped and was replaced with the sounds of her sobs. She sat back on the cold tile floor and pulled her knees up to her chest, hugged them, and buried her face in her arms.  
"Cat, don't cry."  
"I can't help it. I cry when I get sick." She sobbed. Robbie wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her arm.  
"It's ok. I'm here with you." He said soothingly.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up, you can go back to sleep." Cat cried, lifting her head a little.  
"Oh, Cat, I love you. I would rather be here instead of sleeping." He sighed.  
Cat cried for another five minutes then she brushed her teeth. She slumped against Robbie tiredly. He picked her up in his arms and layed her down on the bed. He rested beside her and wrapped his arm around her back. His hand came to rest on the side of her head and kissed the crown of her head.  
"I love you, Robbie." Cat mumbled sleepily.  
"I love you too." Robbie murmured. He kissed her head again and rested his cheek on top of it, then drifted off into a deep, deep sleep.


	17. Building a fort

"Cat?" Robbie asked. Early Saturday morning and Cat was tossing and turning in her sleep. Robbie hadn't gotten as much sleep as he had hoped for last night. Cat had been talking and sometimes screaming in her sleep. Once she even startled him so much he flipped off of the bed. Today was his last day here. His flight left early tomorrow morning and he wanted to spend all day here with her.  
"Cat?" He asked again as she groaned.  
"Ugh, turn the sun off." She groaned.  
"I'll get you some orange juice." Robbie sighed and wandered out to the kitchen. When he came back with her hangover cure, she was in a ball under the covers. He lifted up one side to look at her. She had her eyes shut tight. "Honey, drink your orange juice. It'll make you feel better." He said helpfully.  
"Alright." Cat took the glass and sipped from it thirstily.  
"Better?" Robbie sat on the bed beside her.  
"A little. Gosh, I feel like someone's hitting my head with a hammer." She held her head in her hands.  
"Well, it's Saturday. No work and my last day here. What do you want to do?" He asked.  
"Last day?" Cat asked softly. "I don't want you to leave."  
"Me either. But I have to. I would love to move here with you, but I know I wouldn't be very happy here. And if you moved back with me you would regret it every day of your life."  
"I know, I would regret it. But still, I wish I could just go home with you and never have to leave." She sighed, wrapping her arms around his torso.  
"I know, Kitty Cat, I know. I wish I didn't have to leave you. I really don't want to go." He hugged her tightly.  
"Then don't. Please don't go."  
"I have to. I have a job waiting there for me and I have people still waiting there for me. I mean, I have to go. I already bought the round trip ticket."  
"Why couldn't I have stayed at home? Why did I have to come to this stupid internship?"  
"Because this is a great opportunity for you. This is the best opportunity you've ever gotten." He hugged her tightly.  
"Yeah, I guess." Cat sighed.  
"But hey, we don't have to think about any of that today. What do you want to do?" Robbie asked.  
"Let's build a fort!" Cat said excitedly.  
"Hehe, alright. Fort it is." Robbie laughed.  
A half an hour later the two of them were cuddled together, wrapped in a fuzzy white blanket. Over their head was Cat's pink comforter, being supported by the back of the couch, a few kitchen chairs, and the kitchen table.  
"I love forts." Cat giggled.  
"I love you." Robbie smiled down at her.  
"Aww, Robbie. I love you too." Cat smiled softly. She stretched her neck up far enough to kiss him, then she rested her head on his chest. Robbie enjoyed the warmth flowing through him. It was so small and cozy under all the blankets, and Cat was like a little space heater at this point.  
"It's so cozy in here." Robbie voiced out loud, kissing the top of Cat's head.  
"Yeah," She sighed. "Hey, how sturdy do you think this is?" She asked, looking around curiously.  
"I don't know. Why?" He looked down at the tiny girl in his lap.  
"Do you think it would hold up if we made love?" Cat asked softly.  
"There's only one way to find out." Robbie shrugged. He smiled when he saw that naughty smile grace her face, then he laughed a deep, hardy laugh.

"Cat?" Robbie looked around, forgetting where they were for a moment.  
"Yeah?" Cat asked softly, her eyes still closed.  
"What time is it?"  
"Around lunch time." She sighed.  
"It's so warm in here." Robbie cuddled the blanket around them. He enjoyed the body heat that was radiating from the small red head in his arms.  
"Hehe." Cat giggled.  
"What?" Robbie asked.  
"We made love in a fort." She giggled. Robbie didn't see the humor, but chuckled with her anyways. He closed his eyes when he heard Cat's phone start to ring. Her arm shot out from under the blanket to grab it.  
"Hi mom." She said happily. "No, I'm fine. I really like it here. " Cat twisted around to look at Robbie. "Yes, I'm having tons of fun. And I'm making new friends. It's great here, mom." She kissed Robbie's cheek repeatedly. "No I haven't gotten your package yet. I'll call when I do. How's my brother? Well at least he stopped scratching his ear with his foot." Cat sighed as she scratched the back of her head. "I have to go, Mom, I have some cupcakes to bake. I'll send some home. I love you too. Bye." Cat hung up and kissed Robbie's neck.  
"How's the family?" Robbie asked, cuddling Cat close to him.  
"My brother is getting over thinking he's a dog. Now he thinks he's a rabbit. But he's afraid of rabbits so every time he looks in a mirror he scares himself." Cat sighed. Robbie giggled a little.  
"Your brother is so awesome." He smiled softly at her.  
"Come on. Let's do something else. What do you want to do today? Do you want to go anywhere?" Cat asked, sitting up.  
"Yeah. Let's go to the top of the Eiffel tower." Robbie said excitedly.  
"That sounds like fun!" Cat said, just as excited. She ran out of the fort to get dressed. Robbie laughed, gathering their clothing and following her to the bedroom. The two of them got dressed quickly and skipped out the door to go see the city.


	18. Love in the Sky

"Wow, it's so pretty up here." Cat mused, looking out over the city. The sun was high in the summer sky, shining over the city below. The building windows were shimmering, the cars were sparkling and the park fountains were shining in a way that put the stars in the night sky to shame. It was a breathtaking sight.  
"Almost as pretty as you." Robbie said softly. Cat looked over at him. Her velvety red hair blew in the soft breeze. Her angelic face was framed against the blue sky. The sun bounced off of her face in the most beautiful way. And her beautiful eyes were like two orbs of melted chocolate and they shimmered in the same way a shooting star does, dancing across a dark, moon lit sky.  
"That's so sweet, Robbie." Cat blushed and smiled sweetly. He kissed her softly, then looked out across the city.  
"Isn't this just the most beautiful way to see the city?" He asked.  
"Yeah. Oh, I love Paris." Cat sighed.  
"It's really amazing." Robbie sighed as well.  
"What's wrong?" Cat asked, hearing the sadness in his voice.  
"It's just, Cat you're in love with Paris and I'm in love with LA. Here you could sit in french restaurants and eat croissants and drink vanilla lattes. It fits you so well I almost wish I was French so some of that culture could be in me. But in LA, gosh, I can see the Hollywood sign from my apartment. A-And I can call and get Chinese food at 3 in the morning. And I just, I walk down Hollywood Blvd and I want to stay there forever. I look at the Hollywood walk of fame and I dream of seeing my name there one day. Cat, I love you, but Paris and LA are on opposite sides of the world." Robbie explained.  
"What are you trying to tell me?" Cat asked softly, tearing her eyes from the skyline.  
"That we love each other, and I want to keep up a long distance relationship with you. But do you think that after living in Paris you could ever go back to LA?" Robbie asked, leaning against the railing.  
"Well, yeah. I love Paris, I do. But Robbie, LA will always be home. Because my home is with you." Cat stepped closer to him.  
"I love you, Kitty Cat." He said, snaking his arm around her waist.  
"I love you too." She hugged him. "Oh, look, that cloud looks like a plane!" Cat pointed up at the sky.  
"Cat?" Robbie saw what she was pointing to.  
"Whatie?" She asked.  
"That is a plane." Robbie laughed.  
"Oh." She set a confused look on her face.  
Sometimes Robbie wondered how someone as smart as he was could be so happy with someone as, well, dimwitted as Cat.  
"Well look at that one! It looks like a heart!" She pointed to a bright, fluffy, white cloud shaped like a big heart. "It reminds me of you." She said softly.  
Then Robbie remembered. It was moments like that that make him the happiest man on the planet.

**AN: So sorry for all the waiting! School started back up and that means homework, school plays, and homecoming stuff. Homeocming dance is tonight so My stories will pick back up again I promise! Review? :)**


	19. The Last Day

"That was the best day ever." Cat mused as she shut the door to her apartment as Robbie flopped down on the couch. He propped himself up on his elbows.  
"It could get even better if you were on the couch with me." He said with raised eyebrows. Cat giggled and crawled up on him and gave him a quick kiss.  
"I wish we didn't have to be apart. Can you freeze time?" Cat asked.  
"I can freeze ice. And juice." Robbie said, laughing.  
"Oh." Cat said, slightly disappointed.  
"Hey," Robbie said softly to her. She looked back up at him. "I love you." He said softly.  
"I love you too." She whispered then kissed him again.  
"So, now what?" Robbie asked.  
"Well, we could go take a hot bath, or we could go bake cupcakes, or we could go to the bedroom and have a little fun." Cat said looking around the empty apartment.  
"Let's bake cupcakes, then bath and bedroom. Because then I would like to take a nap with my baby." Robbie smiled softly.  
"Ok, I'll go get stuff for cupcakes!" Cat hopped up and ran to the kitchen. Robbie followed after her. He saw here tie her favorite apron around her. He loved it on her. It was white and pink and covered with cupcakes.  
"Let's bake red velvet!" Cat excitedly put the ingredients on the counter.

"Whew!" Cat wiped her brow as she took the last set of cupcakes out of the oven. "There, all of the cupcakes are baked." She smiled.  
"Alright, now while those cool down, let's go heat up." Robbie kissed her neck from behind as he untied her apron. Cat took the apron off over her head, wadded it up, and threw it onto the table. She turned around in Robbie's arms and kissed him.  
"I'll go start the bath." Cat whispered, pulling away from him. She sauntered to the master bedroom leaving Robbie standing in the kitchen with hot cupcakes and a desire to be in a bath tub. He heard her starting the water and took that as his cue to finally move his feet from where they were rooted to the kitchen floor. He quickly followed in her footsteps to the bedroom where he could smell the strawberry scented bubbles wafting from the bathroom. He followed the scent to see a very naked Cat sitting on the edge of the bath tub, looking him over with her big brown eyes.  
"Coming?" She giggled. Robbie quickly unzipped his jeans and kicked them off with his best effort while he tried to pull his t-shirt over his head, getting it caught on his glasses in the process. Once his clothes were sprawled about on the floor, mixing with Cat's little dress, He made his way over to the hot bath. He and Cat sank down into the hot water on opposite sides of the tub from each other.  
"I love bubble baths." Cat smiled.  
"I love you." Robbie smiled at her giddy expression. Cat giggled and picked up a handful of bubbles and blew them in Robbie's direction. They flew up then slowly began to fall back down to the soapy bath tub. Robbie took a minute to admire them, then feel sorry for them. Bubbles could fly up and be so free. They could just go wherever and everyone just watches them as they fly up into the sunny sky while the soap carries a rainbow hue. But eventually one of two things happen to them. They either fall back to earth, landing on the ground, only to have the same children who created it to run over it, or they pop in the air, never reaching the potential it could have reached. It made Robbie sad momentarily, until he looked up and saw Cat was drawing a heart in the condensation on the cold tile wall of the shower/bath tub. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled softly, then proceeded to write "CAT" above the heart, "'s" beside it, and "ROBBIE" below it. She looked over at Robbie and smiled at him, silently waiting for a form of approval.  
"I love you too Cat." He said. He smiled down at the water, covered with the multicolored bubbles. "Let's go to bed." He said softly.  
"I'll meet you in there." Cat said softly. Robbie got up and went to the bedroom. He looked around the room. Clothes were strewn across the floor and the bed was unmade. He sat down on the cold sheets and stared at the bathroom door, waiting for it to swing open.  
Once it did, Cat stood there, the sounds of the bath tub draining behind her.  
"You are so beautiful." Robbie sighed. She blushed and walked over to the bed and kissed him softly.

Robbie woke up. He looked around, forgetting where he was for a second. Cat was nestled in the crook of his arm, her damp hair sprawled across his chest. He smiled softly and closed his eyes again, but then realized that the air was chilly and there was no blanket near by. He wriggled from her hold and got dressed quietly, then covered her up with a blanket. He walked out to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Looking over the apartment, Robbie felt this would be the last time for a long time that he could really be in Cat's environment. The walls were white, but they wouldn't be for too long. Cat would paint them pink with vintage black pin-stripes. The floor was a hard wood through the large living space, but the kitchen was a vintage black and white tile. The couch was a pristine white, looking like it belonged in a show room. The television was flat and sitting in a corner, mostly there for decoration. The table was a cherry wood with multicolored stone in the middle. The big glass window-wall showed the evening skyline of Paris. The historic street below was cluttered with people walking home from work or rushing to a dinner date. The big pink rug in the middle of the space warmed up to room to give it the essence of Cat. The kitchen was clean, save for the group of cupcakes gathered by the stove. The table in the corner was simple and bright. This was Cat's apartment. This was where Robbie wanted to be, but at the same time, his apartment back home was so lived in and comfortable. Cat's apartment looked like it was ready for sale, but she hadn't been there long enough to make it lived in.  
"Robbie?" Cat stood in the doorway to the bedroom, wearing an over-sized sweatshirt.  
"Hey, Kitty Cat." Robbie smiled over at her, the mug warming his palms.  
"Do you want dinner?" Cat asked, sauntering toward him. Her smooth, tanned legs shone in the orange light flooding in from the window.  
"No. I'm not really hungary. I just want to look at you." Robbie lowered his eyes at her, looking her up and down. Cat giggled and leaned on the wall.  
"I'm so glad we got to spend your last day here together. Aren't you?" Cat asked softly, glancing out the big window.  
"Of course. Cat, this past week has been amazing. I love you so much." Robbie smiled goofily at her.  
"I love you too." Cat sauntered to him and gave him a long slow kiss. "Let's go to bed. We can watch a movie in there for a while." Cat smiled softly and then retreated to the bedroom.

Cat and Robbie stood at the airport gate. The sun was barely peaking over the horizon.  
"I love you. I'll call you as soon as I get back." He said softly, stroking the back of her hands with his thumbs.  
"Ok. I love you too." Cat said sadly.  
"Last call for flight 182 to London." The flight attendant looked directly at the snuggling couple when she spoke.  
"I really have to go. I love you, Kitty Cat." Robbie let go of her hands, picked up his small bag and started for the tunnel. He looked back at Cat one last time to see her crying, watching him leave.  
"I love you too!" Cat called sadly. Robbie sighed, blew her a kiss, and turned into the tunnel as the flight attendant closed the door behind him. He continued to his cramped coach seat and looked out the window to see his last glimpse of Paris. His last time with Cat. He took out his phone and shot her a quick text.  
_Missing you already, Kitty Cat :(_

**AN: So only two more chapters guys! Hope you have enjoyed it! Sorry for such a long wait. The next few chapters will be up momentarily. Review? :)**


	20. The Call

Robbie was in love. He talked to Cat all the time, but it couldn't replace seeing her all the time. It had been about a week since he had been home and he was sitting in his apartment watching a movie when his phone rang for their daily phone call.  
"Hi, Kitty Cat." He said as he picked up his phone.  
"Hi Robbie." She said softly. Robbie could hear sadness in her voice. He hopped it would go away.  
"How are you?" He asked, trying to sound cheerful.  
"I'm great. Fine." He could hear her fake smile on the other line. The melancholy tone in her voice didn't go away.  
"Cat, What's wrong?" He asked, getting up and walking to his bedroom.  
"Ok, um, Robbie there's something I need to tell you." She said.  
"What is it, Kitty Cat."  
"Robbie, I don't think we should date anymore." She said quickly.  
"What? Cat, no I-I love you. This can't be over." He let hot tears unashamedly roll down his cheeks.  
"Then how come it is?" Cat asked, crying as well.  
"I just have to know one thing." Robbie paused to take a deep breath. "Is it Frank?" He asked. He didn't hear her answer right away, but he heard her moving.  
"Yes." She said finally. "I am so sorry, Robbie. It's just, he's here and you're not." She sighed.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too. Do you love him?" Robbie asked softly. more movement that had to have been her nodding.  
"Yeah."  
"Do you still love me?" More nodding.  
"Yes." She cried.  
"I get it. I wish you two the best of luck." Robbie said, his voice full of pain.  
"Robbie, I still want to be friends with you." Cat said sadly, trying to salvage what was left of the conversation and relationship.  
"I know." Robbie nodded. "I love you, Kitty Cat." He cried.  
"I love you too, Robbie." She sobbed. "I have to go now."  
"Alright. I love you." He said softly. He heard a soft tapping on the other line, it sounded like the ball of Cat's foot kicking the floor like she did when she was nervous.  
"Goodnight Robbie." Cat hung up, leaving Robbie to sit in his room crying like a child.

**AN: So sad chapter. Sorry for the sadness. and the shortness. But I didn't want there to be anything in this chapter but the breakup. Review?**


	21. A Postcard from Paris

That was back during the summer. Today was Christmas eve and Robbie was alone in his apartment watching cheesy Christmas movies. He had quit his job at the fast food restaurant and was now a locally famous ventriloquist. He and Rex had a gig almost every Friday and Saturday night. And he got paid well for it too. He had a much easier time supporting himself and his bank account had gained around 7000 dollars in the past half a year. He was just about to switch channels when his phone rang beside him. The screen said Cat. He picked it up.  
"Hello." He said.  
"F-Frank, h-he, a-a-and, he-he-" Cat was sobbing hysterically.  
"Cat, listen to me. Take a deep breath and calmly tell me what's wrong." Robbie sighed, he always hated hearing about Frank.  
"Frank got in a car accident and he's dead!" Cat cried. Robbie gripped the phone tightly. He hated Frank so much, but hearing Cat in this much pain was unbearable.  
"I'm on the next flight." Robbie said quickly and hung up.

"Cat!" Robbie knocked on the door of her apartment. Cat threw the door open and roughly pulled Robbie inside. She clung to hims and sobbed. Robbie looked over her head at the blizzard outside. So cold on Christmas morning. "I am so sorry, Cat." He said, meaning it. Though he hated Frank, it was hard seeing Cat like this.  
"It's so awful." Cat cried. "Come sit down." Cat sat down on her couch. Robbie followed after her. "I'm sorry Robbie. You didn't have to come out here, it's so far for you."  
"I know but," Robbie stopped and sighed.  
"Robbie," Cat asked softly, "why did you come here?"  
Robbie made a quick decision.  
"Cat, I love you. I never stopped loving you. Please come back to LA with me. Be mine forever." He said softly.  
"But, what about my internship? And Frank just died. It's so soon. Isn't it?" She asked.  
"You are so good at what you do. You could get a job anywhere. And yeah it is soon, but Cat we've loved each other before and we can do it again." Robbie sighed happily.  
"Gee, I don't know." Cat sniffled. Robbie grabbed her and pulled her close for a passionate kiss.  
Their break up had changed him. He realized he needed to be assertive sometimes and he had a right to be happy too. He wouldn't lose her for a third time. He pulled away from the kiss, seeing a very shocked Cat looking at him. Cat, jaw agape, shook her head and grabbed his face for another deep kiss. She pulled back for breath after a few minutes.  
"I love you too." She breathed.

"Morning Kitty Cat." Robbie sighed happily. He saw her big brown eyes open beside him.  
"Morning Robbie." Cat smiled sleepily.  
Cat had moved back to LA after mourning Frank. She was currently living with Robbie in his apartment and working at a local fashion industry, at a paying job with benefits. She and Robbie had been dating since last Christmas, it was currently July. They were both in college now, Cat for fashion, Robbie for teaching. He wanted to teach acting. They were engaged as of May, and as of June they were expecting a baby. Jade and Beck had gotten married back in April, Andre and Tori finally admitted they had feelings for each other and were dating now, and Trina and Sinjin finally went public with their relationship.  
"I love you." Robbie kissed Cat's forehead.  
"I love you too." Cat smiled again. She got up and walked out to the living room in her pajamas. It was around noon. The two of them had stayed out late the night before and were exhausted. "Hey! Robbie!" Cat called from the living room. Robbie got up and followed her shouts until her found her, clad in her light pink, silky, button up pajamas, looking at the mail that had been pushed through the mail slot in their door.  
"Hm?" He asked.  
"It's a post card from Lola and Vicki! They send their best wishes from Paris." Cat smiled happily.  
"Post card from Paris, huh?" Robbie said, blissfully happy. He hugged Cat from behind and kissed her cheek, observing the picture of the Eifel tower reaching to the sky. "Ehh, I've seen the real thing." He kissed her cheek again. Cat smiled back at him.  
"Let's go get some lunch." Cat giggled. She wandered into the kitchen.  
"Right behind you, Kitty Cat." Robbie smiled and followed her. Just as he would follow her wherever she decided to go. Forever.

**TADA! Tis done! Hope it was to all of your satisfactions! Now that this is done, I want to finish the ABC's of Cat Valentine. I just need your help with that. GIVE ME A PROMPT FOR N! My brain stopped working on that. I really hope this was the happy ending that all of you were looking for. Thanks for the reviews! Love all of you! Final review? :)**


End file.
